


The Lost Ones

by Sweetlily100



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cheryl Blossom Deserves Better, Cheryl Blossom Needs a Hug, Cute Cheryl Blossom, Eventual Smut, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Jason Blossom Being an Asshole, Jason Blossom Lives, Lesbian Cheryl Blossom, Love, POV Cheryl Blossom, POV Toni Topaz, Pansexual Veronica Lodge, Penelope Blossom's A+ Parenting, Protective Jason, Protective Toni Topaz, Romantic Fluff, Sad, Soft Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Soft Toni Topaz, Supportive Toni Topaz, Sweet, Toni Topaz Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-01-01 13:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 39,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetlily100/pseuds/Sweetlily100
Summary: "Geez, Cheryl! You're such a klutz!" She laughed as I quickly picked up my glasses and notebook that I dropped when I fell. Veronica was about to say something else but before she could, someone came to my defense."Hey!" Toni Topaz yelled angrily as she approached us. "You get the hell away from her!"—Cheryl Blossom is the shy, nerdy girl at Riverdale high. She doesn't really have friends other than her cousins and brother, until Toni Topaz, Riverdale high's friendly biker girl helps defend her after an encounter with Cheryl’s bully, Veronica Lodge.





	1. Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I’m Lily and I’m just starting out with Ao3. This story has been doing well on my Wattpad so I figured it would be worth trying another platform. I really love to write this story and I hope you enjoy reading it.

**Cheryl's** **POV**

"Cheryl, hurry up we're going to be late for school!" Jason said hurriedly as he came into my room.

"I'm coming, Jason. I'll meet you in the car." I said as I was tying my hair in a ponytail. Jason left my room and I sighed as I put my glasses on and stared into the mirror. "You can do this." I said to my reflection, then I got my bag and rushed down the stairs.

"Don't forget your lunch, Cheryl!" Mother called out as she came over to hand me my lunch.

"Thanks, Mom." I smiled as I went outside to the car.

"Ready to go?" I asked Jason as I hopped inside.

"Yup! Lets go." He smiled back as we began our to drive to school.

• • •

Jason and I arrived at school and walked into the crowded hallway. Jason said goodbye and then met up with the football team, leaving me all alone. I didn't like to be alone at school because when I was alone that gave Veronica Lodge her chance to pick on me. Veronica is the most popular girl in school and she always bullies me when we're alone. She doesn't do anything when there's other people around because she pretends to be a good person and everyone loves her, even Jason.

Veronica and Jason have been dating for 3 years now, and when Jason's with us she's really nice, but when it's just me and her she'll point out all of my many flaws and bully me for them. My mother assumes that we're friends and often invites her to spend the night whenever she comes to see Jason. She always says yes and then I have to share my room with her for the whole night. It's just awful. My cousins are really the only people who are my friends. Polly and Betty are always there for me and they know that Veronica bullies me, but I told them not to tell anyone, so sometimes when she stays the night they'll come over too so I'm not alone with her.

I looked at the clock and noticed that I had 10 minutes to get to class. _And_ _Jason_ _thought_ _we_ _were_ _going_ _to_ _be_ _late_. I remembered that Betty needed my notes from English after she had missed class on Friday. I decided I'd just take them to her now to kill the time. Betty is a River Vixen, so I walked towards the athletic hallway to find her.

__________

  **Toni’s** **POV**

"Ahh! Hot Dog get off!" I giggled as my dog jumped into my bed and started giving me a bunch of sloppy kisses.

Hot Dog is the best dog a girl can get. He's smart, loyal, and is full of personality. He's also family. In fact, he's the only family I have at home. I live alone in an apartment on the Southside. It's been that way for 2 years now. ' _Why?_ ' you might ask. Well . . . I have a family that I get along with, but I chose to leave for some reasons.

My family is quite wealthy and they live in a really nice house on the Northside. So why don't I live with them? Well my parents are almost always working and I'm usually alone in my room anyways. They were just never really there, physically or emotionally, especially when I needed them most, and because of that, I joined the Serpents. They didn't really like that I joined a gang and explained that if I lived under their roof, I lived by their rules. I figured that if they are never there for me but still forced rules upon me that I didn’t like, what was the point in staying there, so I packed up my things and moved out. My parents allowed me to move out because they knew if I stayed there then we'd fight all the time, and they still wanted what they thought was a good relationship with me. They also know that I'm very independent and figured that it could be good for me to move out, but they technically own my apartment for me since I'm a minor. I also get away with living in my apartment on my own because my mom's friend owns the apartment building. So basically, my parents let me live an independent lifestyle but are able to keep tabs on me and make sure I'm not homeless, starving, or dead. They paid the first years rent for me and I paid for food and other things I needed while I also saved money so I could pay for my apartment when my payment came up.

I used to work two jobs. One was being a waitress at a local restaurant, and the other was an assistant at a photography studio on the Northside. I basically just got coffee and organized stuff when I was an assistant. Now I only work one job, which is still at the photography studio. My boss saw me editing some of my own photography and asked if I'd like to be an editor. So that's what I'm doing now and I make enough money to support myself by doing that.

Since I live on the Southside, you might think my apartment isn't very nice. Technically it's on the Southside, but right outside of the Northside, so it's still on the better side of town. My apartment is small but it's perfect for me and has everything I need. Everyone at school actually thinks I'm poor and think I live in a trailer in the worst area possible, and I let them think that. If people want to assume things about me I won't stop them. I don't care what people think about me, and I don't want people to like me because I come from a rich family. All of the rich kids are popular, and their wealth plays a part in that popularity. I'm also considered popular at the school but I don't really see myself as popular, but at least if I am, I didn’t earn my popularity by being rich or mean to people.

Hot Dog got off the bed and then he jumped and leaned on my nightstand. He then look at my clock and barked. Once he did that I focused my tired eyes on the numbers 7:30. School starts at 8:00, which means on a normal day I'd have plenty of time, but I had promised my friend Jughead that I'd take pictures for the school newspaper this morning.

"Shit!" I exclaimed and I jumped out of bed. "Thanks, Hot Dog!" I yelled as I ran to my closet and picked something to wear. Once I was dressed I got my bag and my camera, then I ran out to my motorcycle and sped away to school.

• • •

I walked out to the football field and took pictures of the football players practicing. Jughead was writing an article for sports so I needed to get pictures of the football team. Once I got those pictures I went inside to get pictures of the trophies. As I got pictures of the trophies I received a text from Jughead.

**Jughead/**  Hey, Toni. I was wondering if you could also get pictures of the river vixens practicing. Betty said she wants to do an article on the cheer squad and needs pictures, so she wanted to know if you could go take pictures in the gym.

**Me/**  Yeah of course, Jug. I'll also be sure to zoom in on Betty for you to have ;)

**Jughead/**  Thanks, Toni!

I chuckled as I put my phone away and headed to the athletic hall. As I turned the corner I saw Veronica Lodge speaking to a nerdy redhead. I recognized the girl to be Cheryl Blossom. She's in a few of my classes and she's also one of the smartest girls in the school, and in my opinion, she's the cutest girl in school.

I watched as Cheryl leaned against the wall while Veronica spoke to her, and she looked like a scared little puppy, but why? Veronica has a reputation of being one of the nicest girls in school, yet she seems to be frightening the shy redhead. I continued to observe and try to decipher what was happening, and I noticed that Cheryl was starting to cry and she tried to walk away, that's when Veronica pushed her and she fell onto the floor. 

"Hey!" I yelled as I stormed over to them. 

__________

**Cheryl's** **POV**

I turned into the athletic hallway as I held my English notebook, ready to lend to Betty. I was almost to the gym when I heard a painfully familiar voice.

"Oh hey, Cheryl!" Veronica exclaimed dramatically. I turned around as she came up to me with a grin plastered on her face. 

"Hey Veronica. What do you want?" I asked meekly.

"I'm just curious as to why you're walking here all alone?" She asked as she got closer to me.

"Um . . . I-I was j-just going t-to-" I stuttered.

"Wow can't you fucking talk like a normal person?! No wonder no one hangs out with you. If you weren't so painfully shy maybe you'd actually have friends." Veronica spat. I felt my back hit the wall as Veronica continued to get closer to me. "You know it's really a shame." She started with fake pity. 

"What's a shame?"

"That if you didn't dress like a fucking dyke then you'd probably have a boyfriend. I know how desperately you long to be in a relationship and to find love." She smirked.

I was starting to cry now because Veronica scared me so much. Veronica knows that I'm scared and she's good at controlling that fear.

"I-I don't th-think there's anything wrong with w-what I wear . . ." I stammered quietly.

"Are you serious, Cher? If you want anyone to like you then you should wear some normal clothes and show some skin. Boys like to see skin, and not, well what ever this is." She explained as she gestured to my sweater, overall dress and tights. I decided that I had to try and leave before this could get any worse. I quickly started to walk away but Veronica moves quick and she wasted no time to shove me down. "Geez, Cheryl! You're such a klutz!" She laughed as I quickly picked up my glasses and notebook that I dropped when I fell. Veronica was about to say something else but before she could, someone came to my defense.

"Hey!" Toni Topaz yelled angrily as she approached us. "You get the hell away from her!" She snapped as she pulled Veronica’s arm and looked her in the eye. Veronica looked back at Toni nervously, but stayed in her place. "Now!" Toni warned and then Veronica turned and left without saying a word. I put my glasses back on my face as Toni walked up to me and extended her hand to help me up. I just looked back at her and remained frozen. "Hey, it's okay." She said gently. I then slowly reached for her hand and allowed her to help me up.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"No problem, Cheryl." She smiled warmly. "Are you okay?"

I was actually surprised that Toni knew my name. She's the tough biker chick of the school and she rolls with the other Serpents. _How_ _does_ _she_ _know_ _who_ _I_ _am?_ _I_ _know_ _we_ _have_ _some_ _classes_ _together_ _but_ _there's_ _no_ _way_ _that_ _she_ _notices_ _me,_ _right?_

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said as I looked down at my feet.

Toni was also pretty intimidating. She's so confident and she's always strutting around in her leather jacket, but even though she was intimidating to me, I knew she was a nice person. She had a lot of friends in the school and she's always helping her teachers with things, but I guess she just kinda scares me.

The bell rang and Toni smiled gently at me. "Um we have our first period class together . . . do you wanna walk with me?"

"Sure." I said quietly as the hallway began to fill with students and we started to make our way down the hall so we could get to class.


	2. Are you okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! To those of you who’ve already shown support for this story, thank you! I really appreciate it! This chapter is shorter but I’ll have more chapters coming out shortly. Everything from chapter 1-27 is written and I’m moving it from my Wattpad and then I’ll be posting new chapters on both. If you’d like to read what’s available on my Wattpad then you can look for my profile Sweetlily100, if not then know that this will be updated quickly until I’m caught up. Thank you for your time and I hope you enjoy the chapter!  
> \- Lily

**Toni's POV** 

Cheryl and I were walking to class and she was trying to avoid eye contact with me and was being sure to kept a safe distance from me while also being close enough to have a conversation. She seemed really scared and nervous, probably because of what Veronica did. That also got me thinking more on why Veronica even did that. Veronica's super nice and I know Cheryl didn't do anything to her.

"Hey, Cheryl?" I asked softly. She simply looked at me and I took that a her signal for me to continue. "Why was Veronica being so mean to you? Like, is that a normal thing for her to do?"

"Yeah. She bullies me a lot. I don't know why though." She answered sadly.

"Why don't you tell anyone? Just because Veronica is popular doesn't give her a pass to bully you." I explained gently. We looked away for a moment and saw Veronica coming down the hall with her friends.

"Um . . . would it be okay if we talk about this later?"

"Yeah, of course." I smiled at her and then lead the way into our classroom. Cheryl sits in the front of the class near the teacher and I usually sit in the middle of the class. Today I decided that I would sit next to Cheryl so I could keep her company. She still seemed anxious around me as class began, but became more relaxed as the time ticked away.

__________

 **Cheryl's** **POV**

I really appreciated that Toni sat next to me during our class, because I was still shaken up from what happened and she kept checking in with me throughout the class to make sure I was okay. It was actually really nice to have her so close to me and talking to me. If I'm being honest, I've had a crush on Toni Topaz for about a year now. I've always wanted to ask her out but there's no way she'd ever like me. We come from completely different worlds. I'm a shy, geeky girl from the Northside, and she's an outgoing biker girl from the Southside. She's so different from me and if we were to be together everyone would probably freak. Especially considering the fact that I'm not even out yet.

I've known that I was lesbian since I was in 8th grade. I want to come out so badly, but I'm scared to see how people would react. If one of the nicest girls in school already bullies me for no reason, then what would happen if people knew I was gay? My parents are really nice to Jason and I, but I’m not really sure how they’d handle the news, I’m just so scared of them knowing. One of the reasons I don't tell them is because Veronica is always over at our house, so she'd find out and then everyone would find out. It's just safe to keep it to myself for now. It's senior year anyways, so I can come out when I'm done with high school, and if I’m not accepted then I have the power to get away from everyone and look for people who will be there for me.

After our hour of class was over, the bell rung and we all began to pack our things and get ready to leave for our next class. I got up and Toni smiled at me. 

"Would it be okay if I walked you to your next class?" She asked warmly.

"More than okay." I smiled back. I was still nervous around Toni, but to be fair I'm always nervous. I think she picked up that I still didn't seem comfortable and proceeded to ask,

"Are you doing any better now?" 

"You've asked me that several times, but yes I am." I giggled shyly.

"Sorry about that, Cher. It's just that you looked so scared earlier." 

"I was." I mumbled.

She was then quiet for a moment as she thought. "Do you have anyone to sit with at lunch?"

"No." I sighed. "The only friends I have in this school are my cousins, Polly and Betty. Betty usually sits with her boyfriend and Polly sits with her friends, so I don't wanna intrude. I don't sit with my brother either because he sits with Veronica." I explained.

"Woah why does he sit with the girl who bullies you?!" She asked, getting upset.

"He doesn't know." I said sadly. "I've wanted to tell him but he's been dating her for 3 years, and he's so happy with her. I don't wanna ruin his happiness by causing a break up between them."

"That sucks." She said as she looked down. "Well, I sit with Jughead and Betty, how about you join us today, or if you'd rather sit somewhere else we could do that. Which ever you're most comfortable with." She said sweetly as we stoped outside of my class. 

"Toni, I appreciate the offer, but I don't want you to feel like you have to-"

"Cheryl." She giggled. "Relax I _want_ to hang out with you."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Oh, then where ever you wanna sit is fine with me."

"How about we sit outside? It's a nice day and I'm sure Jughead and Betty wouldn't mind a little lunch date without me third wheeling for once."

"That sounds perfect." I smiled happily.

"It's settled then! Meet me outside on the stairs."

"I will." I said as I turned so I could get to my class.

"Wait!" Toni said quickly and she pulled me back. She pulled her phone out and handed it to me so I could give her my number.

"Oh right, that's important." I chuckled as I typed my number.

"Yeah, if we can't find each other then we could text or call."

"Yup! Now you gotta run to class before you're late." I said hurriedly when I saw the bell was going to ring again soon.

"Oh yeah! Okay, Cher I'll see you later!" She said as she began to run off to get to her class.

I hummed happily and then went inside my classroom. I sat down and then began to listen to the teacher’s lecture, but it didn't take me long to zone out. I couldn't help but think about Toni and I can't believe that I'm finally getting to hang out with her. She's just so sweet and friendly already, but I do know Jason would freak if he found out we were friends. Jason doesn't like the serpents and he says that they're bad people. That's probably why I was hesitant when Toni was helping me earlier, but I can definitely tell that Toni is an amazing person. If Jason gets mad at me for hanging out with her, he'll have to get over it.

I looked up when the teacher started to pass out a worksheet for us to do and I began to focus on it. I worked on it as I did so I heard my phone buzz. I looked around and literally no one was doing the work. Instead they were chatting and scrolling through social media on their phones, so I figured there was no harm in looking at my phone and I picked it up then opened it.

 **Unknown/**  Hey, Cheryl! It's Toni.

 **Me/**  Oh hey, Toni! Did you make it to your class on time?

After I sent my first text I saved her number as a contact. 

 **Toni/**  Barley, but it was worth having to run the whole way there because I got to walk you to class.

 **Me/**  Well I appreciated that, thanks so much! 

 **Toni/**  No problem! Whatcha working on?

 **Me/**  Just a paper for math. What about you?

 **Toni/**  Nothing right now, so I figured I'd try and text you.

 **Me/**  Oh okay. We still on for lunch?

 **Toni/**  Of course! I texted Jughead and told him that I wasn't sitting with him and Betty. So all we need to do is meet up. 

 **Me/**  Okay, but if you wanna sit with them instead then let me know.

 **Toni/**  Stop doubting yourself, Cher. I want to hang out with you and I want to be your friend. 

 **Me/**  Sorry, Toni. I've just never met someone that actually wanted to spend time with me unless they are related to me in some way.

 **Toni/**  That's because you've never met me. 

My heart literally skipped a beat as I read that text a few times and smiled. I was about to text when Toni texted me again before I could.

 **Toni/**  Can we talk more at lunch? I got to go now.

 **Me/**  Aww okay, I'll talk to you later.

 **Toni/**  Talk to you later.

I put my phone away and then finished the worksheet I needed to finish. I knew I would probably be the only one to finish it but someone had to. It annoys me that no one does the work, like it’s not hard. I sighed to myself as my other classmates acted out around me, just trying to get my work done and focus until I would meet up with Toni.


	3. Lunch

**Toni's** **POV**

I got through my next two classes and then went outside by the tables and waited on the stairs. Not long after I sat down, I saw Sweet Pea and Fangs coming my way.

"Tiny!" Sweet Pea exclaimed.

"Yes?" I asked annoyed, knowing they wanted something.

"Why aren't you sitting with us today?" Fangs asked.

"Because we should let Betty and Jughead sit alone today and enjoy a little lunch date." I shrugged.

"Okay, what's the _real_ reason?" Sweet Pea smirked.

"Got a hot date?" Fangs added in a teasing way.

"I'm just sitting with a different friend today, okay?"

"Why can't you and your bimbo sit with us?" Sweet Pea asked annoyed and Fangs hit him.

"Bro if she wants to sit with her date then let her." Fangs defended. Fangs only came to ask because he was simply curious, he didn’t really mind if I didn’t sit with them.

"She just wants to get who ever this girl is into bed with her." 

"No I don't! You know what, that's enough! You two go somewhere else!" I yelled angrily causing them to stare back at me in shock. "Go" I said again and they did as I asked.

I sighed and sat back down on the steps and waited. I didn't want them to be there when Cheryl got there. They might scare her and make her uncomfortable, and that's definitely not what I want. I also got pissed at Sweet Pea when he called her a 'bimbo' and assumed I just wanted to sleep with her. Ever since I lost my virginity he’s teased me about how I just want to get girls into bed. It pisses me off how I simply had sex one time and now he always joke about it. It hurts when he does that.

I was in a serious relationship for awhile and then once the girl got with me, she left. I tell everyone that I was the one who broke up with her though, and that probably contributes to the teasing. I had liked a girl about a year ago and I asked her on a date, then Sweet Pea made a comment and she didn't give me a chance to explain. I didn't want Cheryl to hear those comments because then she might think I'm just using her, but I'm not. I've liked Cheryl for a little while now but I was always worried I'd scare her off. I think I did kinda scare her at first but she's already gotten more relaxed around me. I really do like her and I don't want anyone to ruin that for me.

"Hey, Toni!" I heard Cheryl's sweet, cheerful voice say.

"Hey, Cher." I smiled as I stood up again.

"Where do you wanna sit?"

"How about over there?" I asked as I pointed to a table that was shaded by a large tree.

"Works for me!" She smiled happily.

We walked over and took a seat at the table. Cheryl definitely seemed much happier than earlier and that made me happy, but I did remember how she said she didn't have any friends other than her cousins and that made me a little sad. I honestly don't get why people wouldn't wanna be her friend.

"What are you thinking about?" Cheryl asked.

"Nothing really. Just wondering when you're going to add me to your list." I smiled.

"List?" She asked, being really confused.

"Your friend list. You said your only friends are Betty and Polly. So when am I considered a friend?"

"Oh." She laughed. "Well I guess I'm getting used to having a new friend, but you are definitely considered as a friend to me. I've loved your company today." She smiled warmly.

"I'm glad that I've been able to help you today, and I'm more than happy to call you my friend." I said truthfully. Cheryl blushed a little and smiled at me and I did the same. _Gosh_ _I_ _just_ _can't_ _help_ _but_ _admire her so much, she’s just so sweet and adorable._

"So how about you tell me something about yourself." She said as she leant forward and rested her face in her palms.

"What do you wanna know?"

"Um, well don't you do photography? I saw you with a camera this morning."

"Oh yeah, I do." I nodded.

"Tell me about that then. How long have you been working on your photography and what inspired you to start it?"

Wow, I've actually never been asked about this before. My friends acknowledge that I'm a photographer but they never really engage with me about it. I usually only talk about serpent stuff or what ever my friends are talking about. It's refreshing to talk about something that I really love.

"Well I started getting interested in photography when I was 10. My father was interested in photography for a little while and he'd show me how the cameras worked. He lost interest in it and became too busy with work, so he gave me all his photography equipment because I still loved it. So I've been working on photography for 7 years. I take my own pictures in my free time when I see something interesting that I want to capture, then I edit all of my photography and post it on my social media. I also did an internship with a local photographer and she saw me editing my work and now I edit for her a lot."

"Woah, that's cool! I'd love to see your photography sometime!" She beamed. "Now what about the editing job? Do you get paid and are you really busy with that?"

"Yeah I get paid. I actually get paid a lot for it and it's enough to support myself on. I do get busy sometimes, especially when I have to edit photos from big events like weddings and such. But I'm able to work on editing from both the studio and at home." I explained.

"Wait. Why do you have to support yourself?" She asked worriedly.

"Huh?" I asked. _I didn’t let that slip did I?_

"You said that the job pays you enough to support yourself."

"Oh." I said quietly. _I_ _did_.

I've never told anyone about my situation. I guess that I'm just so comfortable around Cheryl that I didn't think about it.

"I'm sorry, Toni. It's probably personal and you don't have to tell me. Okay?" She said gently and sincerely.

"It's okay, Cher. If you want to know-" I started before we heard someone yell.

"Hey!"

I stopped and we looked in the direction the voice had come from. We saw Cheryl's brother Jason storming up to us as Veronica came behind him. He got to us and gave me a hateful look.

"What the hell are you doing with my sister, Topaz?!" He asked angrily.

"Is she bothering you, Cheryl?" Veronica asked as she sat next to her.

"What do mean? I'm talking to her." I said confusedly.

"That's bullshit, Toni! I know how you are and I don't want you anywhere near her!" He spat as other students looked in our direction.

"We're just talking, Jason." Cheryl said quietly as she started to get nervous and scared again. "She's my friend." She added.

"Cheryl, are you crazy?! You can't be friends with a serpent! You'll get hurt, especially with her!" Jason practically screamed at her. Cheryl was definitely terrified at this point and I wasn't going to let anyone yell at her like that. Brother or not, he should know that he's freaking her out.

"Stop, Jason! You're scaring her!"

"Well I'm sorry that I have to knock some sense into her before it's too late!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"It means I don't want my sister to trust you just for you to try and get in her pants! I know she's not gay but that probably wouldn't stop you from-"

"Jason!" Betty and Jughead yelled as they saw us and approached the scene.

"Take a walk, Toni." Jughead said to me as he started pulling me away.

"No I'm not leaving Cheryl here to be yelled at!" I said quickly.

"I got her, Toni. We'll see you guys later." Betty said and then I finally decided it would be best if I just went with Jughead.As I walked off with Jughead I looked back at Cheryl and I saw that Betty was walking her in the opposite direction and ignoring Jason's attempts to talk to Cheryl.

"Are you okay, Toni?" Jughead asked once we were inside.

"I'm fine. I'm just going to go to the bathroom." I lied. "I'll see you later." I said as I stormed off. I needed to get out of school and I didn't want to deal with people talking about what happened. It's Friday anyways and this will be old news by Monday. I went to one of the side entrances and went out to where I parked my motorcycle. I got on and then got home as quickly as I could.

Things were going great with Cheryl until her brother had to come and ruin it. I do like Cheryl but I'd never use or hurt her like that. I don't know what her sexuality is, but if I did have a shot with her, it's gone now. She probably thinks that I've been so nice to her all day just so I could hook up with her. Everyone knows about my lie about how I broke up with my girlfriend after we had sex. They just don't know it was a lie. I wish I hadn't lied about that, because now everyone thinks that I'd do that again, even though that isn't what happened in the first place. No one other than Sweet Pea says anything about it though. Everyone knows I'm a nice person and I do have a lot of friends, but everyone gets a little skeptical of me if I show interest in someone new. I should've never lied about what happened, because now it's really killing me.

I parked my motorcycle and then I walked upstairs into my apartment. I wasted no time to throw myself onto the couch and start crying and Hot Dog wasted no time to come over and comfort me.

__________

**Cheryl's** **POV**

Betty pulled me away from where Toni and I were sitting and asked if I was okay. I didn't answer her but she understood that I was scared and needed to get away from Jason and Veronica. She pulled me inside and took me into the girls locker room. Betty must have texted Polly because she was already there.

"Hey are you okay?" Polly asked gently as Betty let me sit on the bench.

"No." I answered quietly.

"What happened out there to cause all that?" Betty asked.

"Nothing."

"You can tell us Cheryl." Polly said as she rubbed my back.

"I did. Nothing happened. Toni and I were having lunch when Jason saw us and flipped out." I explained.

"Wait why were you sitting with Toni?" They asked curiously.

"Because she's my friend."

"Since when?"

"This morning."

"Wait . . . what happened? Toni was supposed to come take pictures of the vixens practicing today for my blue and gold article." Betty asked.

"Oh. Well I was going to the gym too so I could give you the notes from English, but Veronica saw me." I started as I began to cry. "She was making fun of me for not having any friends and said that I would never get a boyfriend because apparently I dress like a dyke. Then I tried to leave and she shoved me to the ground. Toni saw it happen and she made Veronica leave and she helped me and walked to class with me."

"Veronica is such a bitch!" Polly said angrily.

"You know she's wrong right, Cheryl? The way you dress is fine and you'll find the right boy when the time comes." Betty said with a gentle smile.

"Yeah, and we're your friends. Veronica is just mean, don't let her get inside your head." Polly added.

_I need to tell them. I can’t keep my secret in any longer and I know I can trust them._

"Actually . . . Veronica is kinda right. I'm never going to get a boyfriend-" I started.

"Yeah you will, Cheryl!" Polly said.

"No I won't. I'm never going to have a boyfriend because . . . well . . . I-I just don't like boys. I'm a l-lesbian." I said shakily as I continued to cry. After I said that I pulled my legs onto the bench, wrapped my arms around them, and buried my face in my knees.

"Hey it's okay, Cheryl." Betty said as she hugged me.

"Yeah there's nothing wrong with that and we still love you." Polly added as I looked up at them.

"Really?” I asked and they nodded. “Thanks guys." I said as I wiped my tears away.

"Thanks for being open to us about that, I get that was hard for you to say." Polly said knowingly.

"Wait a second." Betty stopped as her face took on a massive smile. "Do you like Toni?!"

"Y-Yeah. I have for awhile now, and it meant a lot that I was finally getting to talk to her." I admitted.

"I don't know if you should be more than friends with her." Polly said quietly.

"Why?"

"You didn't hear what happened with her last girlfriend?"

"No . . ."

"Well." Betty started. "Rumor has it that back in sophomore year her and her girlfriend had sex, then Toni dumped her the next day."

"It's not a rumor, Betty. She literally admitted to it." Polly butted in.

"Oh. That would probably explain why Jason was so worried and why he said that she was just trying to get in my pants." I said sadly as I put my face back into my knees.

"I don't really believe that Toni would do that. She's way too nice for that, and even if she did, that was 2 years ago." Betty explained. Then she lifted my chin and turned my head to face her. "The Toni I know would never hurt you. Go talk to her." Betty smiled.

"Okay you're right Betty. Thanks." I said as I got up and went to go look for her. I looked around for a little bit until I realized I should just text her so I could meet up with her.

**Me/** Hey, Toni. Where are you? I wanna talk to you.

I looked at the clock and realized that it had been about 20 minutes since I left lunch and the lunch period was now over and I was supposed to be in class. I sighed and started walking to class assuming that Toni was already in hers, but as I walked there she texted back.

**Toni/** I left school.

_What?_ _Why'd_ _she_ _leave?_ I turned and went into the bathroom so I could text her. I put my bag down and sat on the bench that was against the wall.

**Me/** Why did you leave? I'm not mad or anything. Please I just wanna talk.

**Toni/** I thought you would be mad and I was just really upset. I'm sorry, Cheryl.

**Me/** It's okay. Can we meet up so we can talk in person?

**Toni/** No, you need to stay at school.

**Me/** I'll be fine, Toni. Now let's meet up somewhere.

**Toni/** Okay, fine. Meet me at Sweetwater river?

**Me/** On my way, I'll see you soon.

**Toni/** See you soon.

I decided I would text my mother before I left so she wouldn't get mad at me later.

**Me/** Hey Mom. I don't feel very good. Would it be okay if I left school and go get some fresh air?

It didn't take long for her to reply.

**Mom/** Yeah that's fine, dear. You have good grades and good attendance so it won't be an issue. Thanks for letting me know, honey.

**Me/** Okay thanks, Mom. I'll be home later.

I put my phone away and then I walked out of the bathroom to go outside to the car. Then I realized that Jason drove us both here. I groaned and pulled my phone back out to text Toni again.

**Me/** Hey um . . . Jason kinda drove me here and I can't take the car. Could you pick me up?

**Toni/** Yeah of course. Meet me in the west parking lot.

**Me/** Okay thanks, Toni.

I put my phone up again and then went out to the parking lot to wait for her.


	4. Explanation

**Toni's** **POV**

I was so happy when I got the text from Cheryl, saying that she wanted to talk. She didn’t seem mad so hopefully she was giving me a chance to explain. I pulled up to where I told Cheryl to meet me and I saw her looking at me with wide and nervous eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked worryingly.

"I forgot that you'd be on your motorcycle." She said shakily.

"I don't have a car so it's my only mode of transportation." I smiled lightly. She just keep staring at the bike as she froze in place. "Hey, Cher," I started softly, getting her attention. "my bike is safe and you're going to be okay. I promise."

"Okay." She whispered as she came over to me.

I gave her my spare helmet and she put it on before she swung her leg over the side of the bike and lightly put her hands onto my shoulders. She wasn't sitting as close as she should be and she needed to hold on better so she’d be safe.

"You need to move up more and hold on tighter than that." I chuckled. Cheryl then moved up and put her hands on my waist, still not holding on enough for her not to fall. "Here, let me help." I said as I turned a little and grabbed her hands, causing her to blush. I then guided her to wrap her arms around my waist and she locked her fingers together for a tight grip. "There. Now I know you’ll be safe." I smiled. "Ready for me to go?"

"Yeah." She answered as she nodded.

"Okay, hold on tight." I said again.

I then started to drive off and I heard Cheryl squeak as she held onto me in a death grip. It was a tad uncomfortable but I didn't mind because I knew she'd relax after a minute or two. I then pulled out onto the road and we made our way to Sweetwater river.

• • •

We made it to Sweetwater river and Cheryl was more than happy to get off the motorcycle.

"That was crazy!" She fussed as she took her helmet off.

"But you liked it." I smirked.

"Maybe . . ."

I took my helmet off and grabbed my keys. "Come on, let's go sit down somewhere." I said as I took her hand.

__________

**Cheryl's** **POV**

Toni and I made it to the river and I was so happy to be off of her motorcycle. I've never been on one and it was so different from Jason and I's car. I only got on it because I trust Toni and I knew she wouldn't let me get hurt. I felt my breath hitch and my face turn red when Toni grabbed my hand. She smiled at me and then led the way over to a tree log that was next to the river for us to sit at.

"Are you okay?" She asked gently.

"Yeah, why are you asking?"

"I didn't get to ask after lunch. Jason was almost screaming at you at one point of that whole ordeal and you seemed terrified." She said with genuine concern.

"Yeah . . . I was. Jason _never_ yells at me because he knows how much I hate being yelled at. I really don't know what was up with him and I'm sorry he yelled at you, Tee-Tee."

"Tee-Tee?" She asked as she smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"Y-Your nickname. You call me Cher, so I figured you needed a nickname too." I reasoned.

"I like it." She smiled again. "Now, what do you wanna talk about first?”

"What ever you're comfortable with talking about." I said nervously. I didn't just wanna start asking Toni about all of her personal issues as if I absolutely _needed_ to know. There's reasons she doesn't seem happy to talk about them and I want her to tell me what she wants me to know on her own.

"Oh . . . okay." She sighed shakily. "Well first, I want you to know that Jason is completely wrong. I'd never hurt you and I'm not just trying to use you for a hook up. I really do care about you." She said sincerely.

"I know." I smiled lightly and waited for her to continue.

"Do you know about what happened with me and my girlfriend a couple years ago?" She asked. I figured there's a point to this, so I answered.

"Betty told me the rumor about it, but Polly said that you said it was true." I explained. "I-Is it?" I asked quietly.

"No." She sighed. "I told that to Sweet Pea, Fangs and a few other serpents. Sweet Pea is the one who really likes to joke and tease me about it, and eventually people caught on, so I just told people that that's what had happened. I've never told anyone the truth about it." She explained with a hint of sadness.

"You don't have to tell me-"

"Yeah I do, Cheryl. I don't wanna lie or keep things from you, and I know I can trust you. Besides . . . I need to tell someone about it." She said, cutting me off.

"Okay." I said gently as I squeezed her hand.

"So back in 10th grade my girlfriend, Lindsey and I were in a serious relationship. She was one of my first girlfriends and we started dating in middle school. Once we were sophomores, she wanted to take things to the next level. I was actually a little unsure about it, but after some convincing I thought that there was no harm in it, so I lost my virginity to her." Toni said as her eyes began to well up with tears. "The next morning when I woke up, she wasn't there. I looked next to me and saw a note saying that she didn't wanna be with me anymore." She explained as she started full on crying now. I put my arms around her and let her rest her head on my shoulder. "I felt like such a fucking loser when she did that. Hell, I still feel like a loser. I'm still wondering if I did something wrong. We seemed to have had a good time, so why did she just leave like that?"

"Hey, you're not a loser." I started softly. "I don't think you did anything wrong. She was the one who initiated for you guys to have sex, and you were hesitant about it and she knew that. You really weren't emotionally ready for such a big step." I explained gently. "Did she really pressure you to have sex with her?" I asked to be sure.

"Yeah." She nodded. "I told her that I didn't think we should and she kept telling me 'it would be fun' and 'that she wanted to show me how much she loved me'. When she obviously didn't love me at all." She said quietly as she continued to cry.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you." I soothed as I hugged her and rested my head onto hers. "She's just a terrible person who used you for herself. A girl who's like that, is a girl who never even deserved you from the beginning. You deserve so much better than her."

"Thanks, Cheryl, and I know. I'm over her but it doesn't change the fact that it still hurts a little." She said as she started to calm down.

"I know."

"I'm just so stupid. I shouldn't have had sex with her and I definitely shouldn't have lied about what actually happened. I just didn’t want everyone to see me as a loser who was dumb enough to give up my virginity just to be dumped right after. Everyone just thinks it’s the other way around and girls don't like me because of that. I liked a girl last year who didn’t know about Lindsey and we were going to go on a date, but Sweet Pea made a comment and she canceled the date. I was going to explain all this to her, but she didn't give me the chance."

"Toni, look at me." I started. She looked at me and then I continued. "You are _not_ stupid, okay? You had no idea any of this would happen and when it did you were embarrassed. So you did what you had to so you could protect yourself. You just didn't wanna get teased for what had actually happened and feel worse about it. You really liked her and you needed time to get over her on your own." I explained.

"Yeah, but I should've dealt with it better. Now no girl will wanna be with me." She said sadly.

"Any girl who won't give you a proper chance doesn't deserve you." I reminded. "You're really amazing, Tee-Tee."

Toni looked at me and and scanned my face as if she was trying to figure out if I was implying something or not. She then looked down and sighed.

"You're really amazing too, Cher." She then smiled. I smiled back and then we heard a loud crack of thunder. I screamed a little and jumped into Toni's arms, clinging to her for comfort. I hadn't noticed that the sky was now a dark grey, and I'm scared of thunder. "It's okay, Cher." Toni soothed and she stroked my hair. "I should get you home before we're riding my motorcycle in the rain."

"Wait." I said quickly. "Do you wanna hang out at my house with me?" I asked nervously.

"I don't think Jason would appreciate that."

"It'll be fine. It's Friday so he'll probably just go have sex with Veronica at her place." I said causing Toni to start laughing.

"Damn, Cherry! Way to call your brother out!" She chuckled.

"It's not like I'm lying. Besides he's not here and I'm still mad at him." I reasoned. "Now answer the question!" I giggled.

"Okay, I'll hang out with you at your house." She laughed. We then heard some more thunder and I latched onto Toni again. "Come on, let's go." She said as we stood up and hurried back to her bike. We got back to the motorcycle and put our helmets on and then once we got on, I wasted no time to move right behind her and I wrapped my arms all the way around her waist. She started the engine and then we left to go to Thornhill. As we drove there I rested my head on Toni's back. I was starting to like riding on Toni's motorcycle with her. It's thrilling but I feel safe at the same time. Toni just makes me feel safe. I really want to just tell her I like her, but I don't really think she likes me like that and I don't want to loose her as a friend. Toni and I are friends now and that makes me more than happy, and that's all I really need.


	5. Hanging out

**Cheryl's** **POV**

The rain was getting very heavy, very quickly. I hate thunderstorms and being on a motorcycle was making everything about the storm worse. I saw the neon sign to Pops as we turned a street corner and then Toni slowed down and turned her signal on, quickly pulling into the parking lot. Before I could even ask what she was doing, I was being dragged inside so fast that we didn’t even have the time to take our helmets off.

“Sorry, Cheryl.” Toni apologized hurriedly after we were out of the rain. “It’s raining cats and dogs out there and I don’t want you getting sick. Besides these aren’t the best driving conditions for my motorcycle.” She explained as we sat down. We took our helmets off and placed them next to us on the booth. Toni then added on with, “This also works since we didn’t even eat lunch earlier. I don’t know about you, but I’m starving.”

I giggled lightly. She was right. Driving in that storm wasn’t a good idea, and getting out of it didn’t bother me a bit. She was also right about us not eating earlier. We were more focused on talking for a couple minutes before Jason came in and then eating lunch with Toni was out of the question, but he’s not here now, so looks like we can continue.

“It’s fine, Tee-Tee.” I smiled. “And I wouldn’t mind getting something to eat either.” I admitted.

“Okay! What do you want me to order for you?” Toni chirped sweetly.

“Could I get a burger with a side of onion rings and a cherry milkshake?” I asked.

“Sure, but I don’t think they have any milkshake flavors other than vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry . . .” She said confusedly.

“No they have cherry. Trust me.” I assured.

“Okay.” She nodded. “I’ll be back in a minute.”

Toni went over to the counter to order and I heard Pop say that he would be right back with the milkshakes, I’m guessing Toni got one too. She came back a couple minutes later with the shakes and smiled at me as she handed me my cherry milkshake, then sat down with her chocolate one.

“I guess you were right.” Toni laughed lightly as I took a sip of my milkshake.

“Well why would I tell you they had it if they didn’t?” I smiled as she drank her milkshake.

“I’ve just never seen it on the menu, and it’s not all that common.”

“Technically it isn’t on the menu.” I started and she gave me another confused look. “It was a limited time shake one year when I was little and I had tried and loved it. Once day I had a sore throat and my mom picked me up from school and promised that she’d get me a cherry milkshake so I’d feel better. When we got here it had recently been taken off the menu and I freaked out. Pop Tate felt bad that I was so upset about it and that I was wanting it to help with my throat. He said he’d look and see if he had anymore of the right kind of cherries he uses for it and luckily he did, so he made me a cherry milkshake on the house. He also promised he’d keep making them for me when I ordered them. It’s basically a secret menu item now.” I explained.

“That’s nice of him to do all of that. He honestly is the nicest man in Riverdale.” Toni smiled. “Is the milkshake good? I’ve never tried a cherry one.”

“It’s the best! Here,” I smiled as I passed the glass to her. “You can try it.”

She smiled back and then took a sip of it. “Okay that’s worth the tantrum you had when you were little! It’s really good.”

“Exactly.” I giggled and she passed it back to me. After that our food came out and we began to eat while discussing other silly stories from when we were little while we waited for the storm to clear.

__________

**Toni's** **POV**

"Okay there's a break in the rain but it's about to get bad again. So we need to go." I explained as I checked the weather on my phone.

"Okay." Cheryl said as she finished her milkshake. We payed for our food and then we put our helmets back on and then we were on my motorcycle again. I followed the directions Cheryl was giving me to her house until we finally approached the gates of a large estate.

"Holy shit! You live here?!" I asked amazed as she put in a code on the keypad next to the gate.

"Y-Yeah.” She blushed shyly.

I turned back toward the gate as it opened and then drove down the long driveway that was practically it's own road. After a minute or two we pulled up to the front door and I parked the bike.

"This place is massive!" I said as we walked up the steps to the front door.

"Yeah, I know." Cheryl giggled at my amazement. She opened the door and let me walk in before her and I continued to look around the beautiful mansion.

"There you are, Cheryl!" A woman came from the living room to greet us. "I was wondering when you'd be back home."

"Hello, Mom. I meant to be home sooner, sorry for worrying you." Cheryl apologized.

"It's fine dear. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes ma'am. I was having an off day and I just needed to leave school."

"Well I'm glad you're doing better now." Cheryl's mother smiled. She then turned and saw me. "Cheryl, why don't you introduce me to your friend?"

"Hello, Mrs. Blossom." I smiled as I extended my hand. "I'm Toni Topaz."

"It's nice to meet you, honey. Cheryl never brings any friends over so it's nice to finally meet one of them!" Cheryl's mother smiled excitedly.

"It's nice to meet you too."

"Hey, Mom? Would it be okay if Toni and I go hang out in my room?" Cheryl asked.

"Yeah of course! You two have fun." Mrs. Blossom smiled and left the room.

"Come on, Tee-Tee." Cheryl said as she took my hand and led me up the stairs. We walked up to a door that had a red cursive 'C' on the front, indicating that this was the door to Cheryl's room. She then opened the door and we walked in.

"You sure hate the color red." I said sarcastically causing Cheryl to giggle again. Just one look at Cheryl's room and you could tell she adored red. The wall color was separated in half. The bottom half being red and the top half was a wallpaper that was white with red flowers scattered all over it. Her bed was a simple white and had a large red comforter and red pillows. There were also sheer red curtains on her window along with other red accents throughout the room.

"Yeah I know it's a lot, but its my favorite color." She smiled as we walked in further. I walked over and fell back onto her bed. As I did this the neatly made bed became a bit of a mess and I noticed that she had red silk sheets.

"You sure do live lavishly." I smirked.

"I guess. I wouldn't mind it if I didn't though." She shrugged as she sat next to me on the bed.

"So what do you usually do at home?" I asked.

"Not much. I do any homework that I might have or I draw in my sketchbook."

"You draw?! Can I see?!" I asked excitedly.

"Um, I-I've never actually shown anyone my drawings before." She said quietly. "But I guess I could show you a couple of them." She added.

"You don't have to if you don't feel comfortable with showing me them." I said gently. If Cheryl said that no ones ever seen them, that means she doesn't want to show them to anyone.

"It's fine, I'll show you." She reassured with a light smile. Cheryl pulled her sketchbook out of the drawer of her desk and then she came back to sit on the bed with me. She sat with her legs crossed while I lied on my stomach and propped myself up with my arms. She opened her sketchbook and the first drawing was a self portrait of herself. In the drawing she had her hair up in a ponytail and wore her glasses, every line and detail capturing her beauty perfectly.

"Wow thats amazing!"

"Really? It's one of my older drawings and it's not very good."

"What are you talking about, Cher?! That's really good!"

"Oh, thanks." She smiled nervously. It was obvious that Cheryl wasn't used to hearing complements. The next pages of drawings were animals and different types of flowers.

"Ooh that ones my favorite!" I smiled as I pointed the the drawing of a sunflower.

"Do you like sunflowers?"

"Yep! They’re my favorite type of flower!" I said happily. She smiled at me and turned a few pages and then we came across a page with a bunch of hand poses.

"Those look hard to draw." I commented. I remember how I liked to doodle people when I was little instead of focusing in classes and how drawing hands was always really hard. Seeing all of the complex poses she drew was really impressive.

"They were, but that's why I practice." She said as she continued to turn pages. It seemed like this whole little section she was practicing on drawing poses and anatomy. She turned another page and then she gasped.

“Oh my gosh, I forgot that was there!” She exclaimed as she shut the book quickly and then held it to her chest. I looked at her face and noticed that it was now a deep red. I had seen the drawing for a moment before she closed it and it had been of a woman with her hands in her hair and chest completely bare. I think Cheryl was embarrassed because of the fact that she drew bare breasts in the drawing and wasn’t prepared for anyone to see it.

"Hey, don't be embarrassed." I said softly as I sat up and put my arm around her. "There's nothing wrong with drawing that, and from what I saw before to shut your book, it was a very beautiful drawing." I said honestly. Cheryl continued to stare at the sketchbook in her hands. "You don't have to hide anything from me. I won't judge you or tease you. You really have a talent with your art and it's all very beautiful and amazing." I added.

"Really?" She asked shyly with a tremble in her voice.

"Really." I assured and she sighed and relaxed a little.

"Thanks, Tee-Tee." She smiled. "I think I'm going to put my sketchbook away for now. I might show you more drawings another time." She explained as she got up to put her book away.

"Okay that's fine." I smiled warmly at her. Then I got an idea. "Hey how about I show you some of my photography?"

"Ooh sure!" She said as she came back over and sat beside me. I went to my Instagram and I pulled up my profile to show her my work. I clicked on the first picture, which was an angled photograph of the sun shinning down on my motorcycle.

"Ooh I like that one." Cheryl said. "Was that at Sweetwater river?" She then asked, probably noticing the water and all the trees in the background.

"Yeah it is." I smiled as I went to pick another. The next photo I showed her was of Hot Dog sitting by the pond at the park.

"Is that your dog?!" Cheryl asked excitedly.

"Yep! His name is Hot Dog."

"He's so cute!"

"He's also the smartest dog ever. You’ll probably get to meet him eventually.” I smiled. I went back to my profile and Cheryl picked a photo.

"What's that one?" She asked when she tapped a picture I took from one of the mountain roads that overlooked Riverdale.

"Hmm that's just one of my favorite places to go. Maybe I could show you that in person one day." I explained.

"Sure!" She smiled. I was about to continue to show her more photos but we froze when we heard Jason's voice.

____________

**Cheryl's** **POV**

"Cheryl?!" Jason called from downstairs, startling us both.

"I thought you said your brother wasn't going to be here. He's going to be pissed that I'm in here with you." Toni said worriedly.

"I thought he would've gone straight to his date with Veronica." I said as I tried to think of a plan.

"Are you here? I wanna talk to you!" He called again.

"I'll hide in the bathroom." Toni said quickly as she pointed to my bathroom door.

"Okay." I agreed and she went in and closed the door. I knew she wasn't scared of Jason, she just didn't want to get me in trouble. I picked up my phone and put my earbuds in so I could simply act as though I didn’t hear him. Jason came into my room a moment later.

"Oh you are here." He said. "I guess you couldn't hear me." He smiled while I simply nodded and looked away. "Still mad huh?" He asked as she rubbed the back of his neck.

"What do you think?" I spat out bitterly. He then came and sat on the edge of my bed and looked at me.

"Cheryl, I'm so sorry for yelling at you. I shouldn't have done that, especially since I know that you get really scared when someone yells at you."

"That's not what I'm mad about. I'm mad that you came up to Toni and I at lunch and randomly started yelling at her. Toni didn't do anything wrong and she's been so nice to me today."

"Okay, I'm sorry. I could've handled that situation better than I did. I just know about what happened with her last girlfriend and I didn't want her to hurt you. And I know you aren’t gay so it probably won't be a problem if you're just friends with her. I guess I jumped to conclusions considering what I heard about her and the fact that she's in a gang. I just don't want you to get hurt. She's a serpent and if it weren't for the Serpents, Claire would be alive." He explained as his eyes welled up with tears.

"We don't know if she's even dead, Jason. Toni is different from those guys and she's really nice, I know she won't hurt me, so please give her a chance."

"Yeah, you're right, I'll give her a chance. I'll also apologize to her too." He smiled. "But if she ever becomes dangerous then you have to stay away from her."

"I know. Thanks, Jay-Jay." I smiled happily as I hugged him.

"You're welcome. Now I'm going to go on my date with Veronica. I'll see you later." He said as he got up and left my room. I waited a few moments just to be sure he was away from my room.

"You can come back out now, Toni."

Toni opened the door and smiled at me. "I'm glad that worked out." She said as she sat down.

"Me too." I beamed back at her.

"Who's Cla-" Toni started when her phone rang.

"Hey, Fangs." She said as she answered. It was quiet for a moment before Toni said "Shit! Okay I'm on my way." She hung up and looked over at me. "I sorry but I have to go, Cher." She apologized.

"It's fine, Tee-Tee. We can talk later."

"Okay, I'll text you tonight." She smiled and then I showed her the way out.

__________

**Toni's** **POV**

Cheryl walked me to the front door and we said our goodbyes, then I got on my bike and drove to the Wyrm. I arrived and the bar looked quite and everything seemed fine.

_That's_ _weird._ _I was expecting there to be some sort of fight. Maybe there’s a meeting inside?_  I walked in and all I saw was a large crowd around the pool tables.

"Thank god, Toni! I need you to be my partner against Sweet Pea and Joaquin!" Fangs said as he handed me a cue.

"Are you fucking serious? That's what was so important?" I said annoyed.

"Relax, Tiny it's not like you were hanging out with a pretty girl." Sweet Pea smirked. _Actually, I was._  I groaned and decided I might as well play since I'm here. Still doesn't change the fact that I'm pissed.

• • •

"Damn it!" Sweet Pea yelled as he broke his cue.

"You're gonna have to pay for that, boy!" FP snapped at him.

Me and Fangs —mostly me— kicked Sweet Pea and Joaquin's asses at pool, and they were pissed. _That's what Sweet Pea gets for teasing me._

Once the boys calmed down we all went over to our normal seating area and hung out. We talked about our usual Serpent stuff but I was also texting Cheryl. I had a lot of fun with her earlier and I was happy to know her and Jason made up. But that also left me wondering who Claire was. She must be someone important and that was part of the reason why Jason didn't want Cheryl around a serpent. I guess I'll ask her about it.

__________

**Cheryl's** **POV**

"Bye, Toni." I said one last time as I closed the door. I smiled as I walked into the kitchen so I could help my mother with dinner.

"She was nice." Mom commented.

"Yeah." I smiled back.

"I didn't know you were friends with serpents." She said quietly.

"She's different, Mom. I promise."

"Okay." She whispered. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I know, and I won't." We were quiet for a moment. "Do you need help with dinner?"

"No thanks, sweetie." She smiled.

"Okay, I'll go take a shower or something then." I sighed.

"I'll call you when dinners done."

"Okay, thanks Mom." I said as I walked upstairs to my room. I think Mom likes Toni, but I think the fact that she's a serpent makes her nervous, but I understand why.

I got in my room and then I gathered some pajamas to wear after my shower. I then went into my bathroom, started the shower, removed my glasses, and then put my clothes in the hamper before finally getting into the shower. Once I was done I got dressed and went back to my room. That’s when I looked at my phone and saw that Toni texted me.

**Toni/** Hey, Cheryl.

**Me/** Hi, Toni. Are you okay?

**Toni/** Yeah I'm fine. Fangs just wanted me to help him win a game of pool.

**Me/** Well did you win?

**Toni/** Yep! Sweet Pea and Joaquin are still pissed.

**Me/** Well at least there’s that.

**Toni/** I guess. I wish I could've stayed over with you though.

**Me/** Yeah, but you can come over another time.

**Toni/** That's true. Also if you don't mind me by asking . . . who's Claire? Jason mentioned her earlier when you two were talking.

I stopped for a minute. _Should I tell her? No not yet. Plus I should explain it in person anyways._

**Me/** Um, it's a long story. Could we talk about it another time?

**Toni/** Of course, Cher.

**Me/** I really liked seeing your photography! I'll have to look at your Instagram and check out the rest. What was the name of it though? I didn’t get a good look at it.

**Toni/** Thanks! And it’s _Tiny-Topaz_. What’s your Instagram? Have you considered putting your drawings on it?

**Me/** Oh I don’t have one. Jason lets me login to his on the rare occasions I want to look at something on it. I would also never post my drawings on it, I would be to scared.

**Toni/** Well you should make an account! Then you can look through my profile and if you change your mind then you can post.

**Me/** Okay. I’ll make an account, but I won’t post anything yet.

**Toni/** Let me know when the account is set up!

I laughed lightly and then I went to the app and clicked ‘ _create_ _account_ ’. I put in my information and decided to just put _Cher_Blossom_ as my account name. The first thing I did was follow Toni, Jason, Betty, and then Polly. After that I went back to texting Toni before I looked through her pictures.

**Me/** I made an account and I just followed you.

**Toni/** I just got the notification for it! Now post a drawing!

**Me/**  Sorry but no, Tee-Tee. I really don’t want to.

**Toni/** I know, I’m just teasing. Care to tell me why though?

**Me/** I’m just scared about what people will say is all. Besides I want to keep practicing with it more first. Especially with drawing faces other than my own.

**Toni/** Ooh you could draw me if you want! That way you can practice.

**Me/** Okay, sure! I'll try and work on that soon! It could also be a little gift for helping me earlier.

**Toni/**  The gift of friendship is enough for me, but I'll still accept it.

I blushed and smiled as I read Toni's text.

"Cheryl, honey!" I heard my mother call.

"Yes?" I called back.

"Dinner’s ready!"

“Okay, I’m coming!”

**Me/** Hey, Toni I got to go eat dinner.

**Toni/** Okay that's fine. I'll talk to you later!

**Me/** Talk to you later!

I put my phone on the charger and then I went downstairs and joined my mother for dinner. It was just the two of us so we talked about how things have been going for us. She asked me a lot about Toni and answered all her questions. I did lie at times like when she asked how we met, because I couldn’t necessarily tell her that she was stopping Veronica from bullying me. I also had to lie when she asked why my knees were bruised when I had gotten up to put my plate in the sink. I guess I got them from when Veronica pushed me this morning, but I just simply told her that I’m clumsy and I tripped over something.

Once dinner was over I went back upstairs and got on my phone off the charger and then went onto Toni instagram. I looked through her photography and I was mesmerized by all of it. My favorite photograph she took was one of Hot Dog laying in a patch of flowers. It was just so adorable. Aside from her photography she also had pictures of her hanging out with her friends and lots of selfies. I tapped on one a picture of her that her friends must’ve taken. She was sitting down and posing on the steps somewhere in the park and was wearing a black sweatshirt with a gold stripe going down each sleeve. She was also wearing black leggings and dark brown boots. The camera focused on her perfectly and the trees blurred behind her. I couldn’t help but admire everything. Her hair, outfit, and the relaxed look in her face. I also couldn’t get over how hot she looked. I blushed and bit my lip when I realized I thought she looked hot. I then put my phone down and I went to get my sketchbook. I began to drag my pencil across the paper, making every little detail perfect until I had a outline of her face. I smiled happily at the beginning of the drawing and then looked at the time. I yawned as I saw the time was now 10:30. I put everything away and then crawled under the covers, smiling happy that I had someone new in my life. Little did I know that this was the beginning of something amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter! It’s a lot longer than my original Wattpad version of chapter 5 because I’m going back to fix typos and adding things to make it flow better and to add things I meant to add but forgot. The changes I’m making aren’t terribly drastic and over all it’s the same story. Once it gets to chapter 30-ish then both will be in sync. These are the old chapters and I’m still writing new ones for the overall story on Wattpad, and if you’d like to just read it from there to get caught up, then go ahead! My Wattpad is Sweetlily100. If you just want to read the story from here and have to wait, then probably for the best since the chapters will be a bit more organized and stuff. Okay that’s enough of my sleepy rambling! Hope you all are enjoying this story and thank you for your support! 
> 
> -Lily <3


	6. Separate Ways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI I recently changed the title of this story on my Wattpad and I changed it here as well! So this story is now ‘The Lost Ones’ and I’ll be fixing the description soon!

**Cheryl's** **POV**

It's been a little over a week since Toni and I started talking and we've definitely become best friends. We've been hanging out everyday after school and enjoying each other's company. Veronica hasn't been an issue since Toni and I started hanging out because I'm not usually home when Jason is home with Veronica. So this whole thing has really helped me in terms of not being bullied. Just one little problem. My little crush on Toni is only intensifying and I don't want to ruin the friendship we have. She probably doesn't even like me like that at all, so I'll simply have to get over it.

"Hey, Cher!" Toni said as she leaned against my locker, blocking me from it.

"Tee-Tee, move. I need to get my books." I giggled at her.

"Ugh fine." She huffed as she got out of the way.

"How's your day going so far?" I asked sweetly.

"It's fine. I just can't wait to leave and go do something fun.”

"Same." I smiled. "Where do you wanna hang out today? I added on and she was about to answer but Jason overheard me and butted his way into our conversation.

"Cheryl don't you remember?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Remember what?"

"Woah hold up! Cheryl forgot about something?! The smartest girl in school who literally remembers everything?!" Toni exaggerated in a teasing way.

"Seems so. Quite a rare thing." Jason grinned.

"Okay just tell me already." I laughed.

"Dads coming home from his business trip today and mom wanted to have a nice dinner. I'm bringing Veronica but I don't think you could bring, Toni." He explained.

"Why can't Toni come?"

"Well because dad doesn't know her and she's just a friend. You know how he is and he wouldn't want a friend he's never met attending an inner circle dinner."

"He probably also wouldn't appreciate a serpent around." Toni shrugged.

"Yeah, he wouldn't." I mumbled sadly.

"Sorry about that guys. You can always hang out tomorrow though." Jason smiled as he left to go to lunch.

"Sorry, T." I sighed. "I should've remembered."

"Hey it's okay! I should probably go hang with the boys anyways. They've probably been wondering why I haven't been hanging with them as much lately, and if I don't hang out with them then I'll edit pictures for work." She explained. "Will you be okay, though? With Veronica there in all?" She asked gently. 

"I think so. She's hasn't been an issue lately." I smiled with a little nod.

"Good. If you do need anything though, let me know."

"I will." I smiled as I shut my locker we both walked to lunch.

• • •

"Thank you for inviting me to your dinner, Mr and Mrs. Blossom." Veronica smiled at my parents as my mother and I set the table.

"It's no problem, dear." Mom smiled.

"Yes, and you are a joy to have here." Dad added. 

"Why thank you." Veronica smiled back and the looked over at me.

"Hey, Cheryl where have you been lately?" 

"Um, I've just been hanging out with my friend." I smiled shyly.

"Who's this friend you've been spending your time with?" Dad joined in.

I was about to answer but we were all distracted when Jason 'accidentally' knocked his glass over, causing water and glass to be spilt all over the floor. 

_Thank_ _gosh._

I would've had to talk about Toni and my dad would've been furious at me if he knew my friend was a serpent. I still have to figure out how I’m gonna go about that.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Jason exclaimed.

"It's okay. Accidents happen." Mom sighed as she went to clean up the mess.

"I'll help." I said as I got a dustpan from the kitchen so I could clean the glass. I helped my mom clean the glass and water and then I put the dustpan back and got Jason a new glass.

"Thanks." Jason chuckled. We sat back down and Jason had already switched the topic for me. We were now talking about how my dad's trip was.

"It was good but very busy. I'm glad to be home now." He smiled.

"We're glad you're back too." I said happily. We all then continued to chat as we enjoyed dinner together.

__________

**Toni's** **POV**

"Tiny!" Sweet Pea and Fangs exclaimed as I walked into the Wyrm.

"Hey guys." I smiled as I went to join them on the couches. 

"Why haven't you been hanging out with us lately?" Fangs asked.

"Oh I've just been busy with work and-" 

"And hitting on the Blossom girl." Sweet Pea finished.

"Spending time with a friend and hitting on girls are different things, Pea.”

"What ever you say." He smirked back at me. 

"Wait so you've been hanging out with her instead of us?" Joaquin joined in.

"I've still checked in with you guys, but yeah. I would be hanging out here too but I've been busy with work." I explained.

"It's okay, Toni. We understand." Fangs smiled understandably. "You don't really hang out with girls anyways so it's good you have a friend who's not a guy." He added.

"Well girls don't wanna be flirted with all the time when they hang out with friends." Joaquin laughed. 

"Yeah like is there something wrong with this girl?" Sweet Pea added.

"What? Nothing's wrong with her." I said, getting defensive. 

"Guys, lay off." Fangs warned, knowing my patience was wearing thin.

"Please! A dork like her is probably just desperate because none of the guys like her." Joaquin laughed.

"Or she's just desperate for a friend. Before you came along no one would even talk to her except her twin brother and cousins! How pathetic!" Sweet Pea exclaimed and they both erupted with laughter.

"Guys, not cool!" Fangs yelled at the boys as they doubled over from their laughs.

I just sat there for a moment and decided that I should leave. "I'm going to go home and work." I said bitterly as I got up. I was almost to my bike when Fangs caught up with me.

"Hey, Toni!"

"Not now, Fangs."

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about them. That wasn't cool of them to make fun of your friend like that." He said genuinely. 

"Thanks, Fangs." I said quietly. 

"Do you wanna go hang out somewhere else? Maybe Pops?" He asked gently.

"Sure." I smiled back at him. I got on my bike started the engine and then I drove off with Fangs following me.

• • •

"Okay Toni, I know you like Cheryl, so tell me a little about her." Fangs smiled as he grabbed a french fry from the basket. I was quiet for a few moments worrying if I should actually tell him anything. "You can tell me, Toni. I know Sweet Pea, Joaquin and I tease you a lot but I'm honestly over that because I realized they take things too far and we were being jerks to you. So if you like her, that's cool and I won't tease you." He assured me.

"Thanks, Fangs." I nodded. "And yeah I do like Cheryl. I've liked her for awhile now and we finally started talking a week or so ago."

"Why don't you ask her out?"

"Because I don't know if she's into girls or not, and if she is then she's not out. I don't want to make her uncomfortable." I sighed.

"Oh. Um well what is she like?"

"She's very smart. Probably one of the smartest people I've ever met. She's also super sweet, an artist, a total animal lover, she loves to read, she's just really amazing and I wish people gave her a chance because they're really missing out." I explained through my rambling. 

"Well maybe I'll hang out with you guys sometime if that's okay." Fangs said supportively.

"As long as it's okay with her."

"Of course."

"And Fangs . . ." I started. "Thanks for being here for me. I was getting really hurt by the teasing and it means a lot that you apologized."

"I'm really sorry about that, and I'll talk to Sweet Pea and Joaquin and tell them to lay off."

"Thanks." I smiled as we finished our food.

"I'd love to stay and talk longer, but I just got a text from Kevin and he wants to hang out." He explained.

"That's cool, tell him I said hi.”

"I will. And I'm paying for the food by the way." He said as he walked to the counter to pay.

"Okay, thank you, Fangs." I said appreciatively.

I then decided to head home and get some rest for school in the morning. I slid out of the booth and then waved to Fangs before making my way back to my bike so I could get back home for the night.

__________

**Cheryl's** **POV**

We had all finished up with dinner and I was ready to go to bed but everyone was still talking. I wasn't paying attention to them though because all I was thinking about was Toni. I thought of her beautiful pink curls and the way her Serpent jacket looked on her. I thought of her sweet voice that always made me feel safe around her, and the way her smile just lights up the whole room. Just everything about her made me happy. I wish I was with her instead of being at this dumb dinner. I suddenly started to pay attention when I heard my mother invite Veronica over for the night.

"I'd love to stay over." Veronica smiled excitedly. 

It was a school night but that never really stopped my mother from letting her stay. We live close to Veronica's place and Jason would usually drive her home in the morning so she could change, but she stays over a lot, so much to the point where she leaves a couple outfits in my closet to have when she comes over. I wish she didn't stay over as often and it's been nice with out her lately, now I'm going to have to deal with her for the night. 

"Great! Is that okay with you, Cheryl?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, of course." I lied, but it’s not like I was gonna say no.

"Good. Now you girls should go get ready for bed. Don't stay up too late since you have school tomorrow." She reminded us. 

"Yes ma'am." Veronica and I both said as we left the dinning room. Jason followed us as we went upstairs and kissed Veronica goodnight before we went into my room. 

"You can change into some pajamas while I take a shower." I said as I got my pajamas to wear.

"Can't you take a shower in the morning? We haven't gotten to talk in awhile." She fake smiled at me. 

"Sorry, Veronica. I want to take a shower now." I muttered as I went into my bathroom. Usually I'd just do what she wanted me to, but since I've been hanging out with Toni, I felt a little more confident. I was still scared though. Veronica's probably mad that I walked away and she knows I've been hanging with Toni. So the shower was really a way for me to be away from her for a little bit, but it was nice to clean off and be relaxed.

Once I finished my shower I dried off and put my pajamas on then went back into my room to find Veronica looking at a book and laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked, not seeing the book she had.

"Oh, just this picture you drew of yourself." She chuckled and I froze in place and felt my face fade in color. "It's funny because you drew yourself how you are, and why would you wanna draw an ugly geek? If I were you and I wanted to draw myself, I'd make myself look beautiful." She grinned.

I was quiet for a few moments before I spoke up. "C-Can you p-please give me my book back?" I stuttered. 

"But I want to keep looking at it." She said as she flipped to a random page. She smiled evilly and flipped a few more pages and kept looking through everything.

"Veronica. I'm serious." I said sternly.

"Just one more page!" She snapped as she turned another page and then gasped in surprise.

"Veronica, please give it back!" I said as I started to get angry. I walked over to take the book, but she closed it quickly and chucked it at me, hitting me in the head. "Ow!" I immediately winced in pain.

"God, Cheryl! You can't draw or catch." She laughed as I rubbed my head. I wanted to start crying now but then Veronica would start picking on me for that, so I sucked it up and put my book back. I then reluctantly got in my bed with her and got under the covers.

"I'm going to sleep. Goodnight." I said quietly as I faced away from her.

"It's only nine o’clock, Cheryl!" Veronica exclaimed.

"Well I'm tired. Can you turn the light off, please?"

"Ugh fine." She groaned. She got up and turned the lights off then came back to the bed. Ten or fifteen minutes after that, She started speaking again. "I bet you think this is hot." She whispered.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I kept facing away from her.

"I mean that you're probably turned on by having a girl in your bed with you, being a lesbian in all."

I turned to her and she was smirking at me. "I don't know what you're talking about." 

"Of course you do. I know you like girls." She grinned. She then inched closer to my ear. "I saw that little drawing of yours. The one with the naked women." I froze again and remained silent. "I also saw that drawing you were working on of Toni. No wonder you've been hanging out with her so much. Gosh, you probably have wet dreams about her." She laughed.

"I don't. You have no idea what you're talking about."

"Of course I do. I wonder what you're family would think if they knew you were gay, or the school for that matter. Toni would probably be ashamed if she knew you liked her like that. That or she's only desperate because no one wants to sleep with her either, maybe you two are meant for each other." 

"I'm going to get some water." I said as I got out of bed and left my room, going downstairs and into the kitchen. I already had enough of her for the night and for once I have a good friend I can talk to about her. I took out my phone and then texted Toni. 

**Me/** Hey are you up?

**Toni/** Yeah it's only 9:20. What's going on?

**Me/** Veronica's staying the night and I don't know what to do. 

**Toni/** Okay, I'm on the way. 

**Me/** Woah wait! What do you mean?!

**Toni/** I mean I'm coming over. Is that okay?

**Me/** It's fine with me but my parents would get mad. 

**Toni/** How about you sleepover at my place tonight?

I was about to text back when my mother came behind me and startled me. 

"What are you doing down here?" She asked gently. "and what's that mark on your head?!" She asked as she then came over to examine me. I was confused at first and then remembered that Veronica hit me with my book earlier, it must have left a mark. 

"Oh I just hit my head on something, and I was getting some water." I explained and she nodded. "Toni texted me and asked if I wanted to spend the night." I added.

"Now?! Sweetie, it’s late and It's a school night." She reasoned.

"But it's okay for Veronica to stay over on a school night? Besides it’s not that late!" 

"Okay, but it would be rude to leave her here alone."

"She won't mind."

"What if Toni stayed here?"

"Wouldn't dad be mad if he knew my best friend was a serpent?" 

She thought about it for a moment and sighed. "You're right, he'd be mad. Why can't you spend the night another time? Why does it have to be tonight?"

"Because we were going to hang out today but I forgot about dinner and I said I'd hang out with her afterwards but I didn't think Veronica would stay the night. I feel bad about bailing on her." I explained as an excuse. My phone notification went off and we both saw that it was Toni.

"Well, I can tell you're not going to drop this and I know you’re a good kid. So if you really want to go, then you can." She said giving in. “Just please be careful.”

"Thanks, Mom. I promise I will and that we won't be up too late and I'll be at school on time in the morning." I smiled happily and hugged her.

"Okay, I trust you." She smiled back. "How are you getting there though?" She then asked. 

"Toni's going to come pick me up."

"Okay well make sure you girls drive safely.”

"I will! Love you!" I exclaimed with a bright smile.

"I love you too. Goodnight, honey." She smiled back at me and went back upstairs. Once she was gone I texted Toni back.

**Toni/** Cheryl? Hello?

**Me/** Sorry my mother asked me a bunch of questions. And I'd love to come over!

**Toni/** Okay I'm on my way then! 

**Me/** Okay I'll see you when you get here!

I went back upstairs then into my room and got my small red-leather backpack and placed an outfit for the morning and anything else I needed for the night. 

"Where the hell are you going?" Veronica spat at me.

"None of your business." I said as I zipped my bag up and walked to the door. I then turned around and got my sketchbook off of my desk so Veronica couldn't be nosey and steal it. "You have a good night." I smiled then walked out. I walked back downstairs and got a text from Toni.

**Toni/** Hey I don’t know the code and can’t get through the gate.

**Me/** Oh I’ll buzz you in! 

I then went to our security app and logged in before putting in the code for the gate. I then stepped outside and watched Toni drive towards me on her motorcycle.

"Hey, Cheryl." She smiled as she passed me a helmet. 

"Thank you for coming to get me. I'll explain what happened when we get to your house." I said as I got on the bike.

"Okay, lets go then." She said and then sped back up the hill and away from the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, loves! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I’m gonna try and start catching up on posting this for you guys! Also if you ever notice some typos or improper grammar then just know that I have ADD and sometimes read over that stuff and it doesn’t click at times. I hope that okay and understandable!
> 
> -Lily


	7. Sleepover

**Cheryl's** **POV**

Toni pulled into an apartment complex just as we entered the Southside. She parked her motorcycle and I gave her the helmet I was wearing as I looked up at the building and noticed how nice the complex was.

"This is where you live?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah." She nodded anxiously. "I guess you were expecting a trailer or something else, right?"

"No, not really. I didn't really know what to expect." I shrugged as we both hopped off the bike.

"Oh." She replied quietly. She then stood by her bike and nervously played with her hands.

"Lets go inside." I smiled. "It's kinda cold out here." I added with a shiver.

"Oh yeah. Okay, follow me." She said as she took my hand and lead me to a door that revealed a set of stairs. We walked up the stairs and up to another door that lead into Toni's apartment. The second we walked in I was met with the sweet smell of tea that Toni must have brewed earlier. I looked around the living room as we walked in and noticed how cozy the whole place was. It was very small to me considering I grew up in a mansion, but it was so calm and I already felt so relaxed. Toni didn’t seem very relaxed since she looked at me with nervousness as I observed her apartment.

_Why_ _is_ _she_ _suddenly_ _so_ _anxious_ _around_ _me?_

"Are you okay, Toni?" I asked gently.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just not used to having anyone over. You're the first person who's actually came to my apartment." She admitted.

"Whys that?" I asked, but before she could answer a sheepdog ran out of a room in the back, jumping up on my legs. "Awww! Hello there!" I smiled as I sat down and started to pet him.

"Hot Dog, sit." Toni commanded to calm him down from kissing all over my face. He sat down and I continued to pet him. "Do you want anything to drink or eat?" Toni then asked me.

"Oh um, no thanks." I said as I stood back up.

"Okay. Do you wanna sit down on the couch?"

"Sure." I said and we walked over and sat down on the comfy sofa cushions. I sighed and then looked over at Toni to see her chocolate brown eyes staring at me full of concern.

"So what was going on at home?" She asked softly.

"Oh." I remembered. "Well, my mother invited Veronica to stay the night and after that we went upstairs. I took a shower and when I came out into my room, she was looking though my sketchbook." I explained sadly as I played with my hands.

"What did she say to you, and . . . is she the one who gave you this bruise?" She whispered as she gently stroked my forehead where I felt sore. I didn't really want to explain the whole thing. I was mortified about what Veronica said about that one drawing and about Toni. Toni's seen the drawing and she didn't have and issue with it, but what if she figured out that I had a little crush on her and not wanna be my friend because of it?

"She just said the drawings were terrible and threw the book in my face." I shrugged as I looked away from her.

She moved my chin and then we locked eyes. "Don't listen to her, Cher." She whispered as she kept her eyes focused on mine, putting me in a trance. "I know that's probably not all she said to you because you seem really uncomfortable, but I'm not going to make you tell me anything else. I'm just glad that you're here and you're safe from her."

"Thanks for understanding." I sighed quietly with a small smile. "And thanks for coming to get me." I added. I have no idea what would’ve happened if I had stayed at home tonight. Veronica has been worse in the past and she was definitely leading up to getting bad. Throwing the book at me and shoving me in the halls when we’re alone at school aren’t that bad when you compare to how she pushes me off my own bed and literally kicks me until I leave my room and sneak downstairs to sleep on the couch, breaks some of my stuff like some of my favorite toys from when I was little or things my family had given me, or the relentless verbal assault on me and how she never really gives it a rest until she gets the reaction she wants from me. I’m pretty sensitive so it’s hard to be around Veronica because I always just want to cry, but it always gets worse if I do. There was a time when I was a little more confident, but then that changed and any confidence I had left was absolutely shattered when Veronica came into Jason’s life, bringing her into mine as well. Being here with Toni, makes me feel safe and like I can just be me and not get bullied for it.

"Anytime, Cheryl. Don't hesitate to call me again if you need me." She said as she held my hands and rubbed her thumbs over the tops of them.

"Okay, thanks." I smiled again as we sat in a comfortable silence. I then started thinking and realized Toni's parents hadn't came to see us at all. "Hey, Toni? Where are your parents? Are they already asleep or something?”

"They aren’t here. I live alone." She shrugged.

"You do?" I asked gently.

"Yeah. I didn't really want to live at home anymore."

"Whys that?"

_God_ , _Cheryl!_ _Stop_ _being_ _so_ _nosey!_

"If you want to talk about it . . ."

"It's fine, Cheryl." She chuckled as she squeezed my hand in reassurance. "I'll spare some of the details, but basically my parents live in a wealthy neighborhood on the Northside and they're very snooty and high class. As you can see, that's not really my thing." She giggled as she gestured to her biker outfit.

"I guess that also explains why you're real name is Antoinette."

"Ugh don’t even remind me.” She groaned playfully as she rolled her eyes. “Well anyways, they're out of town a lot and after they found out I joined the Serpents they didn't necessarily approve of it. So I just decided to leave so they wouldn't get on my case about it whenever they're home." She explained.

"Oh. Well why don't you tell anyone where you live?" I asked curiously.

"Multiple reasons. I don't really want people to know I have my own place and my own money. If people knew then they'd probably wanna come have parties or want to use me for my money. All of the popular kids at school have more money than the rest and kinda abuse their power so people will like them. I want people to like me for me, not what I have and don't have. I also know that if my friends knew about this place, they'd probably come live here with me and honestly trash the place. I like things clean and I like my independence, even if it's lonely sometimes." She explained.

"Why did you let me come over though? We've only been friends for like 2 weeks and you've been friends with other people for years."

"Because I trust you and you needed to be somewhere safe." She smiled gently.

"Yeah, thanks again for coming to get me." I smiled.

"You're welcome, Cher." She said as she gave me a quick, gentle hug. "Now, how about we get some popcorn and watch a movie or something?" She suggested.

"But we have school tomorrow . . ."

"It's only ten thirty, Cheryl." she said as she checked her clock.

"Only ten thirty?! What time do you normally go to bed at?"

"Around one o’clock."

"Sheesh you must be awful tired at school!"

"It's not bad. Besides it's Friday tomorrow and we won't be doing much." She reasoned.

"That's true." I said as I thought. I've never gotten to do any fun stuff at sleepovers for the past few years thanks to Veronica forcing me to do what she wanted which included looking through magazines, gossiping, telling me about her relationship with Jason, and of course making fun of me for lots of things. I also really wanted to watch a movie with Toni and spend some time with her. We’d be laying on the couch together and snacking on popcorn, and if I’m lucky we may even be cuddling under a blanket and I get to be closer to her. "Okay fine. But we'll go to bed right after?"

"Mmhm!" She smiled happily.

"Promise?"

"I cross my heart." She smiled as she drew an X over her heart.

"Okay then its settled." I smiled as I wrapped myself up in a blanket that I got off the back of the couch.

"Cool! You pick us something to watch and I'll make some popcorn!" She said as she pulled up Netflix and handed me her remote.

“Wait a second. Can you even eat popcorn with your braces?” She asked as she remembered.

“Technically no, but I really like popcorn so I do it anyways. My orthodontist complains and fusses at me for it but it’s worth it.” I shrugged and she giggled.

“Okay then. I’ll be right back.”

"Okay!" I said and watched as she left to the kitchen.

__________

**Toni's** **POV**

I put the popcorn packet into the microwave and allowed it to start. As the popcorn popped I smiled over at Cheryl as she scrolled through movies. I'm happy to have her here with me. She's been so happy the past couple of weeks and the second she texted and said Veronica was causing some issues for her, I wasted no time to get to her so I could help. I don't know what Veronica's fucking problem is but I won't let her bully Cheryl anymore. Cheryl’s told me a bit about how awful she can be, and Cheryl doesn’t deserve that. I don’t understand how her family doesn’t see it, but she wants to keep it hidden so they are happy. I wish she’d speak up but I do admire that she puts everyone’s happiness before her own. I do know that her cousins are aware and they do what they can, but I felt like there was more that could be done and removing her from the situation entirely seems to be a big help. I can tell that she's comfortable in my apartment and she knows she's safe now. Once the popcorn was done I put it in a bowl and got her an ice pack for her head. I feel bad that Veronica threw her sketchbook at her head like that. It really could’ve hurt her more than just a bruise if it hit her in the right place at the right angle.

"Is this one okay?" She asked as I came over and handed her the ice pack. She had pulled up 'Heathers' for us to watch. “I’ve heard it was good but I’ve never actually watched it.”

"Yeah of course! I love that movie." I smiled happily as a sat down beside her. Cheryl pressed the play button and wrapped the blanket she had around us both. Once she did that, she put the ice pack against her head and cuddled into my side. "You comfortable?" I giggled.

"Yeah." She nodded. "Is this okay?" She then asked as she looked up into my eyes.

I stared down at her big brown eyes and melted at her innocent face. "More than okay." I whispered with a soft smile. She smiled back at me and then put her head back onto my chest as we got settled and began to watch the movie.

• • •

The movie was over now and Cheryl was dead asleep. It was almost twelve thirty now and I was getting tired as well. I put our empty popcorn bowl on the counter and the ice pack back in the freezer, then went back over to Cheryl. Seeing that I didn't want to wake her up and I wanted her to have a comfortable place to sleep, I picked her up off of the couch and carried her to my room. Once I put her on my bed, I removed her glasses and covered her up. I then went into my closet. I was still in my outfit from school since I was hanging out with Fangs, and I wanted to put on my pajamas. I put them on and then I went over to my bed and got one of my extra pillows, carrying it with me to leave the room.

"Tee-Tee?" I heard Cheryl groan as she sat up.

"Yeah?" I asked gently as I walked back to her.

"Aren't you going to stay in here?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Oh, I figured you'd be more comfortable if I slept in-"

"I'm perfectly comfortable with you in here with me." She smiled as she made room for me.

"Okay." I said as I got into the bed with her. She smiled sleepily at me as she fought to keep her eyes open, which caused me to giggle. "Get some sleep, Cheryl."

"Okay." She yawned. "Nighty night, Tee-Tee."

"Goodnight, Cher." I replied back and as we were beginning to drift to sleep but were startled by Cheryl's phone going off. She jumped at the sudden noise but then looked confused. I picked her phone up for her and looked at the contact. "It's Veronica. Why the hell is she calling you?"

"I don't know." She frowned. I handed her the phone and she sat up, putting it on speaker for me to hear. "Hey, Veronica." She answered, still a bit sleepy.

"Hey, Cheryl! Did I interrupt your little grope session with Toni?" Veronica asked her.

What the hell is this bitch's problem?!

"W-What do y-you mean?" Cheryl stuttered.

"You know what I mean, Cheryl." She replied and I could just tell she was smirking on the other end. "Get any new material to add to your sketchbook?"

Cheryl tensed up and I put my arm around her as I began to speak into the phone. "Listen here, bitch! You leave Cheryl the fuck alone! Do you understand?!" I said angrily into the phone. Veronica then hung up and Cheryl remained quiet. She then rolled onto her side and faced the wall. "Hey, it's okay, Cher." I soothed as I tried to reach out to her but she flinched.

"I-I'm going to sleep." She said quietly and I could hear the stress in her voice.

I decided it would be best not to push her because she obviously didn't want to talk about it. "O-Okay. We can talk in the morning if you want." I said and she remained quiet. "Goodnight, Cheryl."

"Goodnight." She whispered.

I then rolled over in the opposite direction and cuddled the comforter to my chest.

_Why does Veronica have to be so awful to her?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, loves! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! I wanted to also say that I just started a twitter account so I can post updates and such so if you’d like to follow its @ChoniiBombshell. Thank you all for reading this chapter!   
>  -Lily


	8. New friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who do read the Wattpad version, this chapter is 9 added onto 8 to make a longer chapter

**Toni's** **POV**

I woke up thirty minutes earlier than I normally did, and I definitely wasn't laying comfortably in my bed. I was laying on the very edge, literally about to fall off. I rolled off the bed, got to my feet and looked at the bed where Cheryl was sleeping. "Oh my gosh." I giggled quietly. Cheryl had her limbs spread out all over the bed, looking much like a starfish.

_No wonder why I was on the edge of the bed._

I lightly tapped her shoulder to wake her up and she looked up at me. "Hey, sleepyhead. You sleep well?" I chuckled.

"Yes but I'm still tried." She mumbled sleepily.

"Okay, you sleep and I'll make breakfast." I smiled warmly as she fought to keep her eyes open.

"Thanks, Toni." She replied and then rolled over on her side. I walked out into the kitchen and put some food and water out for Hot Dog and then looked around to see what we had to eat. I decided that I'd make waffles, so I got a bowl and the ingredients and mixed everything together. As I waited for the waffles to cook on the waffle iron, I poured some juice for us and placed the glasses on the counter. As I was setting our plates down, Cheryl came out of the bedroom and I chuckled at the sight of her wild red hair.

"What's so funny?" She asked as she sat on one of the bar stools.

"Your hair."

"Oh." She said as she started laughing as well. "Thanks for making breakfast." She added.

"You're welcome, Cheryl." I smiled. She's already back to her normal self after what happened last on the phone with Veronica. I don't want to ruin her good mood, but I want to check in with her. "Um . . . are you doing okay?"

"Sorta. I'm pretty happy right now other than what happened before we went to sleep." She admitted. "I'm sorry." She added quietly as she looked down at her lap.

"Hey . . ." I said gently as I sat on the barstool next to her, reaching out and holding her hand to comfort her. "What on earth are you sorry for?"

"For being so rude to you last night." She mumbled.

_Awww she’s so fucking sweet!_

"Cheryl, you weren't rude at all. You were just upset after Veronica called. I understand why you didn't want to talk, but I am here for you if you do." I reassured her as I stroked the back of her hand with my thumb.

"Okay. Thanks, Toni." She sighed. "Could we just forget that Veronica even called?" She asked. "She's mean all the time so I don't really want to make a big deal over it."

"Yeah of course. I just want you to be happy and comfortable."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Now let's eat and then get ready for school." I said and she smiled and started to eat.

__________

**Cheryl's** **POV**

It was seven forty-five as I sat in the student lounge, reading a book. Toni was working with Betty and Jughead on the 'Blue and Gold' this morning, and I would've hung out with them, but Jason had texted me earlier and wanted to talk to me, so I decided to read my book as I waited for him. A moment or two later Jason came into the lounge and sat next to me on the couch.

"Hey, Cheryl." He smiled. "Are you doing okay?" He asked gently.

"I'm doing fine, Jason. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I woke up this morning and went to get you and Veronica up and you weren't there. Veronica told me that you decided to go to Toni's for the night."

"Is there something wrong with that?"

“Uhh kinda. Veronica was spending the night and you literally ditched her. Who does that, Cheryl? You really couldn’t wait until tonight or something?”

"I didn't ditch Veronica. She said it was cool if I left." I reasoned even though it was a lie. She didn’t really say anything and I definitely ditched her, but she was bullying me and Toni was willing to help.

"She only said that so she wouldn't your feelings, but she told me that she was a little upset that you left." He said as he looked at me with disappointment.

_Well Veronica can cry me a river of tears._

"Oh. I'm sorry, Jason. I didn't mean to upset her, but I felt like I hurt Toni's feelings when we couldn't hang out yesterday afternoon. So when she invited me to spend the night I decided to go."

"Yeah but you and Veronica have been friends for a few _years_. You and Toni have only been friends for a few  _weeks_."

"Well is it wrong to want to hang out with new people and make new friends?" I asked, sounding a bit snappy.

"No." He sighed. "But if I'm being honest . . . I don't fully trust Toni." He admitted.

"Why not? She's been nothing but nice to me, and you and her have been getting along gre-" I asked sadly but stopped when I figured it out. "Wait. Is this because she's a Serpent?"

"Yeah." He replied back quietly.

_Is  he actually serious?!_

Jason has gotten to know Toni lately and they've honestly become good friends. Now all the sudden he's worried about her being a Serpent again? I thought we were past that.

"I'll see you later, Jason." I mumbled quickly as I got up and went to my locker. I didn't want to talk to him about this again, so I simply left. I put my book away when I got to my locker and then got out my notebook for English. I was about to close the door to my locker when a pair of hands awkwardly covered my glasses.

"Guess who . . ." I heard Toni say.

"Toni, I saw your hands before they reached my glasses." I laughed as she pulled her hands away. I turned around to face her and froze in a bit of shock as I was blinded by a white flash.

"That's a keeper!" Toni smiled brightly as she looked at her camera.

"Did you just take a picture of me?" I giggled as went to look at the camera.

"Mmhm.”

We both laughed as we looked at the picture. Turns out that she caught me at the perfect moment and I looked happy in the picture. I know for sure if there was a second one I would’ve looked like a deer stuck in the headlights.

"Do you like it?" Toni asked.

"I love it. You're really good at timing the perfect pictures." I smiled.

"Thanks." She said as I shut my locker and we began to walk to class. "Hey, Cher? Some of my friends and I are hanging out at Pops and the drive-in tonight. Would you like to meet with us after school?" She asked.

"Um . . . sure." I answered nervously.

"You don't have-"

"No, I want to. I guess I'm just nervous about being around new people." I admitted.

"You'll like this group. It's gonna be Fangs, Josie, Kevin, and Jellybean." She reassured. I did recognize all the names so that put me at some ease. I know Fangs is one of Toni’s best friends that she’s been friends with since she was little, Jellybean is Jughead’s little sister from what Betty’s told me, Kevin is the sheriffs son, and then Josie is on the cheer team with Veronica, Betty and Polly and is also Kevin’s step-sister. From what I’ve heard about all of them they do sound nice, so they may be the right people for me to be friends with.

"O-Okay." I agreed shakily. "I'll have to ask my parents to be sure but I know they'll say yes."

"Cool! But if at anything point you get overwhelmed, let me know and I'll take you home or we can have another sleepover at my place."

"Okay, thanks." I smiled as we walked over to our class.

• • •

"Hey, Mom?" I asked as I approached my mother in the living room, where she was sitting on the sofa.

"Yes, dear?"

"Um . . . do you think it would be okay if I go to the drive-in with Toni and some of her friends tonight?"

"Yeah of course." She smiled at me.

"Who are the friends she's hanging out with?" Jason asked as he came into the room.

"I think their names were Fangs, Kevin, Josie, and Jellybean." I shrugged.

"Wait so you're going to meet more Serpents?"

"They're all Serpents?" I asked confusedly. I knew that Fangs was a Serpent but I wasn't sure about the rest of them.

"Well, just Fangs and Jellybean, but I don't think you should be making more friends with people that are Serpents.”

"Really, Jason?!" I snapped at him.

"Hey, calm down, honey." Mom said softly as she stood up and came closer to me. "I kind of agree with your brother, Cheryl. They can be dangerous and you remember what happened to-"

"I know, Mom, and I know you both are just looking out for my wellbeing. I appreciate that, but I know I can trust Toni. She wouldn't be hanging out with these people if they were bad." I explained.

"Okay." Mom sighed. "I trust your judgement on her for now, but if anything-"

"If anything happens I'll call Jason."

"Okay." She said again and Jason nodded. "In that case, you go have fun. But be safe and contact me if you go somewhere else or anything like that."

"I will. Thanks, Mom." I said then kissed her cheek and then gave Jason a light hug. "I'm going to go change." I said and then went upstairs and got ready. I got in my room and pulled out my phone to text Toni.

**Me/** I can go out tonight! Are we going to Pops before or after the movie?

**Toni/** Great! And we're actually going to meet up at Pops in like 15 minutes. Want me to pick you up?

**Me/** As long as it's not an inconvenience for you.

**Toni/** It's not an inconvenience at all! I'll be there in 10!

**Me/** Okay, thanks.

I put my phone down and then I picked out a different outfit. I decided to wear a loose, pastel colored sweater and some black leggings to wear with it. I then took my hair out of the braid it was in and let my hair rest on my shoulders. I was brushing my hair as I heard my mother call up to me and said that Toni was here and then I ran down the stairs.

"Bye, Mom! Bye Jay-Jay!" I said as I quickly walked out the door. Toni had just parked her bike and was waiting for me. "Hey, Tee-Tee. Thanks for picking me up." I smiled.

"No problem! Now let's get to Pops!" She said as she tossed me a helmet and then I got on the bike. We began to speed away from the front of the house, and as we did I caught a glimpse of Jason watching us leave. I love Jason to pieces but he needs to stop being so overprotective and realize that I'll be fine. To be fair though, I didn't even trust myself to go out and meet some new people, but I'll be with Toni, and when I'm with Toni I feel safe and happy. I guess it's time to get a little out of my comfort zone with meeting everyone else.

__________

**Toni's** **POV**

I looked over at Cheryl as we got off my motorcycle in the parking lot outside of Pops. She looked so nervous and anxious as she began to play with her hands. "It's going to be okay, Cher." I smiled as I put my hand on her shoulder.

"I know. I trust you and I know you'd never put me in a bad situation." She smiled back warmly. "I-I just don't talk to many people at school, a-and I'm scared about how it's going to go." She then admitted.

"I know, but I promise they're nice and you'll love them!"

"Okay." She said with a calm nod as she got up off the bike so we could walk in. We walked into Pops and noticed that everyone was already there waiting for us in a booth. Kevin, Josie, and Jellybean were on one side of the booth and Fangs was alone on the other, saving room for Cheryl and I.

"Hey guys!" I beamed as we sat down.

"Hey, Toni!" They all smiled back, then they look at Cheryl.

"Hello! You must be Cheryl!" Kevin smiled at her and she nervously pushed her glasses further up on the bridge of her nose.

"Y-Yeah. I-I am." She stuttered.

"You don't need to be nervous." Jellybean reassured her.

"Yeah we don't bite." Fangs teased.

"Says the guy named Fangs." Josie chuckled.

"And I'm sure that's a lie anyways, considering that you're always sucking on Kevin's neck." Jellybean added, causing all of us to laugh.

"That was totally uncalled for, Freshie!" Fangs laughed.

"Freshie?" Cheryl asked confusedly.

"Their nickname for me since I'm a freshman, but I prefer to be called JB." Jellybean explained as she extended her hand for Cheryl to shake.

"Nice to meet you." Cheryl smiled as she shook JB's hand.

"Now everyone else needs to introduce themselves." I explained.

"I'm, Josie." Josie smiled as she waved happily.

"Fangs, if you didn't catch that already."

"And I'm Kevin. And by JB's little comment, you probably figured out that I'm Fangs' boyfriend." Kevin finished off.

"Yeah." Cheryl giggled. "It's nice to meet you all."

Pop Tate then came to get our food orders. Once we all ordered, my friends began to chat with Cheryl.

"So, Cheryl." Fangs smiled. "Tell us a little about yourself."

"Oh, there's not much to tell."

"Well, don't you have a brother?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, his name is Jason and we're twins."

"Oh yeah! Isn't he on the football team and dating Veronica Lodge?" Josie asked.

"Yes he is. For both of those. He and Veronica have been together for the last 3 years." She answered quietly.

"Jeez, I'm sorry about that." JB said.

"Huh?" We all asked her confusedly.

"About Veronica dating her brother."

"But why is that bad?" Kevin asked.

"Because Veronica is a bitch. She acts like a fucking angel when everyone can see, but if she doesn't like you then she bullies you when no ones around." She explained and Cheryl and I looked at each other for a moment.

"Wait she bullies you too?" Cheryl asked softly.

"Yeah. And you?” She asked and Cheryl nodded. “Huh, I'm actually surprised she'd bully her boyfriend's twin sister." She said as she looked down.

"Wait, JB? Why didn't you tell us sooner?" I asked her concernedly.

"I don't know. She's only been bullying me for a month and I just assumed she'd stop sooner or later." She shrugged.

"I thought that too, but here we are 3 years later." Cheryl mumbled sadly.

"Wow I always thought she was really nice." Kevin said and Fangs nodded.

"I thought she was only a bitch in cheer practice." Josie added. "Why the hell does she even bully you two?"

"I don't know." They both said in unison.

"Well if she bothers you guys then come to us about it." Fangs said and the rest of us agreed.

"I already go to Toni when I need to, but I'm happy to know I'll have more friendly faces to look out for me." Cheryl smiled brightly.

"And I'll start talking to you guys about it too." JB added.

"Good to hear." I smiled warmly. Our food then showed up and we started to eat as we continued to chat.

__________

**Cheryl's** **POV**

Toni and I were still at Pops with her friends, and to be honest, I was having a blast. Toni was right about them being really nice.

"So what do you do for fun, Cheryl?" Josie asked.

"I read a lot and I draw sometimes." I explained as Toni lit up.

"Omg! Guys! Her drawings are flipping amazing!" Toni exclaimed with a bunch of fries in her mouth.

"Eww don't talk with your mouth full." Fangs laughed.

"Ooh what do you like to draw?" Kevin asked.

"Just whatever." I shrugged.

"Well maybe you could show us some of your drawings sometime." Josie suggested.

"Or maybe you could post them on social media like how Toni posts her photography." JB added.

"I'll show you guys, but I probably won't post them anywhere."

"I still think you should." Toni said as she lightly pushed my arm.

"Maybe one day, but I'm not too comfortable with that right now." I explained.

"That's understandable." Fangs smiled.

"Hey guys! We gotta hurry and get to the drive-in before all the good spots are gone!" Kevin interrupted as he checked his watch.

"Oh okay lets get going then!" Toni said and we all put our money together to pay for our meals. We paid for our food and then we went outside and Toni pulled me along with the group after I started going towards her motorcycle.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To my truck so we only have to take one car to park." Kevin explained.

"Yeah. Kev and Fangs will sit inside and then we'll sit in the trunk while we drive there." JB explained.

"We always do this, it's like our little tradition." Josie explained to me.

"Oh yeah! remember how bad Kevin and Fangs felt when we sat in the trunk the first time." Toni laughed.

"Hey we just wanted to be good gentlemen." Fangs chuckled.

"Well it's the same as ridding a motorcycle." JB said.

"Except its more safe." Josie added as we got to the truck. Fangs and Kevin got inside as the girls and I hopped in the trunk. There were already several blankets and bean bag chairs to keep us comfy. We each sat in a bean bag and wrapped ourselves in the blankets as the boys started the truck and then drove out of the parking lot.

• • •

Kevin parked the truck and then he and Fangs joined us in the trunk. They had parked the vehicle backwards so that we would be facing the screen. We rearranged all the bean bags and made sure we were all comfy for the movie, then Toni hopped out of the trunk.

"I'm going to go get popcorn and candy. What do you guys want?" She asked.

"Toni, we literally just ate at Pops." JB told her.

"So?"

We all looked at each other and shrugged. "I'll have some Nerds." Josie said.

"Ooh Skittles for us!" Kevin exclaimed as he sat next to Fangs.

"Jellybeans." JB laughed.

"Could I get some M&M's?" I asked.

"So basically, I should get every rainbow candy they have?"

"Yeah." Everyone said in unison and we all laughed again.

"I'll come with you to help carry stuff." I offered as I got out as well.

"Okay thanks, Cher." She smiled back and we made our way to the concessions. We got in the line to get all the snacks and Toni smiled at me. "Are you having fun?"

"I'm having the most fun I've had in a long time, Tee-Tee." I said honestly.

"I'm so glad to hear that. Do you think you've made some new friends?"

"Of course! Your friends are so funny and nice. For the first time I have a group of friends who I feel safe around. But I expected them to be a little different." I admitted.

"What do you mean?"

"By the way you talked about them, it sounded like they didn't fully care about your feelings."

"Oh, well that was mainly my Serpent friends. This group is much better. We just haven't hung out in awhile because we've all been busy these past couple months with school starting." Toni explained.

"Aren't Fangs and Jellybean Serpents?"

"Yeah but they're different from Sweet Pea and Joaquin. Fangs was kinda like them but he's gotten so much better and he apologized for the teasing over the years, and then JB and I have been friends for a couple years along with Jughead. She actually just became a Serpent a few weeks ago." She explained. "Everyone in this group is great and cares a lot about one another. We just simply got busy and we're finally reconnecting."

"Oh okay. Sorry for being nosey again." I said awkwardly.

"You're fine, Cheryl." She laughed. "I appreciate that you care about me and you're just trying to check in." She added.

"You sure?"

"Positive." She smiled as we finally got to the front to order.

We got three large popcorn buckets and the candies that everyone wanted. I carried two of the popcorns and Toni carried the other one along with all the candy.

"Finally!" JB said as she saw us coming back.

"How long was the line?" Josie asked as I handed her one of the buckets.

"Really long." I giggled and handed Fangs and Kevin the other bucket.

"But it was worth it because snacks are always worth anything." Toni explained as she passed everyone their candy.

"True that!" Fangs fist bumped her.

"Wow we really did get only rainbow candies." JB laughed as she started to eat her jellybeans.

"Well what do you expect from a group of gays." Josie commented.

"Yeah we're literally two gay guys, two bisexuals, one lesbian, and . . . wait what are you, Cheryl?" Kevin asked realizing that he didn't know. I paused for a moment and thought about if I should tell them.

_Gosh, Cher what are you so afraid of? They literally all just said that they’re gay! They’ll be accepting!_

I decided that there really wasn't any harm in telling them since they were open and accepting with each other and that I'd be safe.

"I'm a lesbian." I said a bit nervously.

"Okay, then we have two lesbians so two, two and two." He replied and we all laughed as I let out a relieved sigh. Our laugher died down once we noticed that the movie was about to start so we all got comfortable again. Kevin sat in Fangs' lap on an oversized bean bag to the side, while Josie and JB laid on their stomachs next to them. Toni and I sat against the back of the trunk and cuddled under our blanket.

"Hey is it cool if we put the M&M's into the popcorn bucket?" Toni asked.

"Sure! I love doing that."

"In that case I picked myself a good best friend." She chuckled as she poured in the chocolate candy and shook it around.

"As did I." I smiled back. We were quiet for a few moments before I spoke again. "Thanks for introducing me to your friends, Toni. I would've never had the confidence to branch out on my own."

"You're welcome. You're really special, Cheryl. I had to let others get the amazing opportunity to meet you, because every moment with you is like a gift." She said warmly. I smiled back at her and then rested my head on her shoulder as the movie began and we enjoyed this perfect moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, loves! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! There’s a lot of good stuff coming and you can read it on Wattpad if you’d like, but like I’ve said before, this one will be better edited and might have some stuff added to it that I meant to add in the past to the original. I’m going to try and keep updating this as much as I can so I can get it caught up. Thanks for reading!  
> -Lily


	9. Dance lessons

**Cheryl's** **POV**

"So what's been going on?" I asked Josie. It was Tuesday afternoon and I was walking with Josie and JB on the way to my 6th period. JB was talking to us about how Veronica pushed her earlier and then Josie explained that she could've been in a bad mood after vixens practice.

"Well all the cheerleaders have been stressed lately because we have a really big competition next week and some of them quit this morning. So Veronica is freaking out and she probably used some of that anger on you." Josie explained. "I'm so sorry she pushed you."

"It's fine. I'm just sorry you have to deal with her in practice all the time." JB laughed.

"I know right." Josie laughed.

"What are you guys going to do about the competition?"

"Oh, Veronica is going to have emergency tryouts on Friday to fill the spots and once we get through this competition Veronica will probably be her normal level of bitchiness."

"So until then, Cheryl and I are screwed?" JB asked.

"I'm afraid so." Josie said as we approached my classroom.

"We'll be okay, Josie." I smiled.

"Yeah." JB nodded in agreement.

"Okay, but if you guys change your minds about me keeping my mouth shut then just say the words." She reminded.

"We will. Now we got to go!" JB laughed.

"Right! See you later, Cheryl!"

I giggled as they ran off and then I entered my class and took my seat.

• • •

**Toni/** Hey do you wanna hang out today?

**Me/** Yeah of course! Should I meet you somewhere or are you going to pick me up?

**Toni/** I'll pick you up since it's easier. See you in a few minutes.

I got up off of my bed and left my room. As I walked down the stairs I heard my mom call out for me.

"Cheryl?!"

"Yes?" I asked as I went to the kitchen. I walked in and I saw my mother chatting with Veronica and Jason.

"There you are, sweetie. I've been wanting to talk to you about joining an extracurricular at school this year to add on to your college applications and Veronica was telling me that she needs some new cheerleaders." My mom beamed.

"You should totally join, Cheryl!" Veronica said excitedly.

_You've got to be kidding me._

"Oh. No thanks. I already have extracurriculars from the last three years of school and I wouldn't be good at cheerleading." I explained, hoping to get out of it.

"You should have one more year of a club or something, Cheryl. It'll really help." Jason advised.

"Plus Veronica really needs the help and I think you'd be a wonderful cheerleader!" Mom added.

"Please, Cheryl?" Veronica pleaded.

"Okay. Fine." I agreed and everyone else cheered.

_I'm only doing this because I have to be nice to her._

"Great! We should start working on a routine now!" Veronica said as she stood up.

"Sorry, Veronica. I'm going to hang out with Toni."

"I think this is more important right now." Jason said seriously. I was about to explain that Toni was already on the way, but the doorbell rang and I ran over to open it and smiled at Toni.

"Hello, Toni!"

"Hey, Cher! Ready to go?"

I looked back at everyone else and they obviously wanted to stop me, but didn't. "Yup! See you all later!" I said as I walked out with Toni.

"What was going on in there?" Toni asked on the way to her bike.

"Just Veronica, Jason, and my mom forcing me into trying out for cheer." I explained. "I really don't want to but I don't have a choice."

"I wish you did." She sighed, knowing it was true.

"So do I." I said as we got on the bike. "Where are we going?"

"I dunno. We'll see." She smirked. I giggled and trusted her. Toni has a way of making me try new things and helping me out so I wouldn’t be surprised if she was already coming up with a plan to help.

__________

**Toni's** **POV**

"What are we doing at the park?" Cheryl asked.

"Well we need an open space to practice." I giggled at her confused expression.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean" I said as I grabbed her hand and helped her off the motorcycle. "I'm going to help you practice for the tryout!"

"You know how to dance?"

"Yeah! I'll show you a routine and that way you'll be prepared." I smiled. "I wish you didn't have to tryout at all because it's clear that you don't want to, but I can at least get you ready."

Cheryl lit up and hugged me tightly. "Thanks, Tee-Tee. This means a lot."

"You're welcome. I hope it's better than practicing with Veronica." I said warmly. She hadn't said that Veronica was going to practice with her but since Veronica is making her tryout and she doesn't get to bully her often anymore, she would've made her practice with her just to point out every flaw.

"It will be. Thanks." She smiled again.

"C'mon." I said gently as I grabbed her hand and pulled her over to a bench to sit at. I took off my serpent jacket so I'd be able to move more freely and I was left in only my tank top. I then realized it was a bit chilly out, but shrugged it off knowing that I'd get used to it. I also internally thanked myself for choosing to wear leggings today. I took out my phone and found the song I was looking for and placed it next to Cheryl.

"Can you press play when I tell you to?"

"Yeah." She nodded with a small smile. I then walked out a little so I'd have plenty of space and still be able to talk to Cheryl.

"Press play."

She nodded and clicked the button. The music began and I started the routine. It had been years since I've done this routine, but I still knew it by heart. I did every move perfectly as if I did this everyday. When I finished I looked at Cheryl and her eyes were like saucers and her mouth was gaped open into an O.

"Is the routine too hard?" I asked gently.

"U-Um maybe a l-little." She answered nervously. I gave her a warm smile and extended my hand and pulled her up after she took my hand.

"Don't worry. We'll work on it little by little and I'll walk you though everything."

"Okay. Thanks, Toni."

__________

**Cheryl's** **POV**

_Oh._ _My._ _Gosh._

That's all I could think after Toni showed me her routine. That was probably the hottest thing I've ever seen and I was just lost in her beauty.

"Is the routine too hard?" I heard Toni's soft voice, snapping me out of my daze.

"U-Um maybe a l-little." I stammered quickly.

"Don't worry. We'll work on it little by little and I'll walk you though everything." She said after she helped me up

"Okay. Thanks, Toni." I smiled as she lead me over to were she was dancing at.

We stopped and then Toni turned to look at me. "I'm going to divide the routine into thirds. I'll show you the first part and then you'll try. We'll work on that until you got it and then we'll work on the second and third parts the same way." She explained.

"Okay." I nodded. She then backed up to get some more space.

"Watch me." She said to make sure I was paying attention.

_You don’t have to tell me that twice. You didn’t even have to tell me at all._

She started the first part and I focused on the actual moves this time instead of just admiring Toni's physique. Well maybe I multitasked a bit. She finished the the first part and smiled again. "Now you try."

I nodded and took in a deep breath. I did the moves she showed me and I focused all my attention on what she was thinking about my movements, worrying that I would mess up. I finished and looked back at her with a shy smile.

"How was that?"

"Really good! Just a few minor critiques." She said and walked over. "When you do this step." She started as she got in position. I did the same and she continued. "Keep your arm out more, like this." She demonstrated.

"Like this?" I asked after I moved my arm a little.

"Almost." She said as she came closer. My body tensed a little as she put her hand on my arm and guided it to the correct position. "And also stand like this." She said as she lightly tapped my foot with hers, wanting me to turn my foot a little. "Perfect. The only other thing is for you to keep your turns tight. Okay?"

"Okay." I smiled.

"Good. Now try it again." She said. I did what she asked and she lit up happily when I finished.

"Much better! You either know a little about dance or you're a fast learner."

“Both I guess? I was in dance for a couple years but I quit when I was ten, so I guess I retained a little bit and it’s helping now." I giggled.

"Seems so." She smirked. "Now let's work on the other parts."

• • •

"Perfect!" Toni exclaimed as I finished practicing the third part.

"Really?" I smiled.

"Really! Just one last thing." She said as she went to sit on the bench.

"I thought you said it was perfect . . .?"

"Okay, it was _almost_ perfect." She giggled. "All of your movements are on point now but there's one thing that you're missing."

"What's that?"

"Feeling."

"Feeling?"

"Mhmm." She nodded. "You know the moves but you aren't putting any feeling or emotion into it. You're focusing on worrying if you're going to mess up or what people are thinking." She explained.

_Well, she’s not wrong._

"O-Oh. Okay. How do I fix that?" I asked.

"Well first, how do you feel right now?"

"What?"

"Answer the question."

"Okay." I agreed. "I guess I feel happy and excited . . . and a little confused."

"Great! Now take the energy from those feelings and put it into your dancing!" She encouraged. "Minus the confused part." She added with a giggle.

"Alright." I nodded.

"Don't focus on messing up, focus on enjoying the experience." She finished as she pressed the play button. The music started and I began to dance. I followed Toni's instructions and let my worries fade away and my emotions take over. I felt happy because I was here with Toni. I'm always happy when I'm around Toni. I let my excitement run through my veins as I danced on point with the beat. Toni sometimes made me nervous but for some reason I tended to be excited around her. I don't know exactly what it is but whenever I'm around her I feel like I'm on an adventure. When I'm with her, I feel safe to do things that are well out of my comfort zone. In the three weeks that I've been friends with Toni I've been able to feel comfortable at school, make some new friends, and know what it's like to be a normal, happy teenager. Even if it's only been a short time, I've enjoyed every moment.

I finished the routine with a bright smile on my face as the music faded out. I panted a little, realizing that I did put a lot of energy into that dance.

"That was amazing, Cheryl!" Toni screamed excitedly as she ran to hug me. I sighed in relief as I melted into her warm embrace. "How do you feel about it?" She asked after she pulled away.

"Great. I would've never accomplished this if I had practiced a routine with Veronica. Thank you so much, Toni." I said as I hugged her again.

"You're welcome, Cher. You're going to do great on Friday!"

"Will you come watch the tryouts?" I asked softly.

"Of course." She said and then she began to think for a few moments. "What if I tried out with you?"

"What? No, Toni." I said concernedly. "You have the Serpents, a job, hobbies and your friends that require your time. I'm enough of a distraction as it is. I don't want you to add more stress to your plate."

"Oh. Okay you're right. I guess I just wanted to make sure you didn't feel alone and you'd have me around to protect you from Veronica." She said quietly and looked down.

"Hey." I said gently as I lifted her chin. "I don't feel alone anymore. Not since I met you. You're the greatest best friend I could've asked for!" I explained, feeling a bit of pain in my heart when I had to refer to her as only a friend. "I know you'll be there to watch the tryout and make sure it all goes well. Knowing Veronica she'll probably put me on the team even if I start having a seizure half way though the routine." I said and we both giggled a bit. "So when I'm on the team, just know that my cousins and Josie will be there for me. I'll be okay." I smiled reassuringly.

"Okay, but I'll always be here for you when you need me." She smiled back. "Because you're the greatest best friend I could've asked for too." She said and we started laughing again , but stoped when my phone went off, indicating a text.

**Mom/** Hey it's getting late, dear. Please start heading home.

"It's my mom. She wants me to come home." I explained.

"Oh yeah. It is getting late and we have school tomorrow."

"Ready to call it night, then?"

"Yeah, let's get you home." She smiled and we made our way to her motorcycle.

• • •

"Bye, Cheryl." Toni said as she started her bike up.

"Bye! See you tomorrow!" I called as she drove off and I shut the door to my house. "I'm home!" I called out.

My mother came into the foyer to greet me. "Good, I'm glad you're home, honey." She said as she kissed my cheek. "Jason went out with Veronica and your father has to work late tonight, so it's just you and I for dinner." She explained.

"Okay. Do you need help cooking?"

"I ordered pizza a minute ago, so you have time to go take a shower and change."

"Okay thanks, Mom." I smiled back at her and went up to my room.


	10. The tryout

**Toni's** **POV**

It was Friday after school and I was with Cheryl in the locker room. We had gotten there early so I could help her get ready to go into the gym. I had practiced her routine with her the last couple days to make sure so felt comfortable with it, and she seemed ready yesterday, but now she's freaking out.

"What if I mess up, Toni? What if everyone makes fun of me?" She asked frantically as she paced around.

"You won't mess up and no one will make fun on you." I said gently.

"But what if-"

"Don't focus on the what if’s." I said as I looked into her eyes. "When you're out there you're going to have _your_ moment, so own it. I know it's hard for you to be confident but if you act confident then chances are you'll feel more confident. When you go out there, hold your head up high and strut in like you own the place. Focus on having fun above everything though, okay?" I coached her.

"Okay." She smiled as she let out a relived sigh. "Thanks, Tee-Tee."

"You're welcome. Now put your uniform on while I get something out of my bag."

"Okay." She nodded. She went to the curtains to change in private while I got my brush out of my bag, along with some red lipstick and a little gift, but I put the gift out of sight. Cheryl came back and she had taken her glasses off and replaced them with contacts.

"I hate wearing my contacts so much." She groaned.

"Why’s that?" I asked with a little giggle.

"Because I hardly wear them so my eyes hurt when I put them in, and knowing I have something in my eye grosses me out." She winced at the last part.

"I'm sorry about that, but if you were to break your glasses then you'd have to wear them everyday till you get new glasses." I reminded.

"Yeah, I know." She said as she playful rolled her eyes. "What's the brush and lipstick for?" She asked as she saw what I was holding.

"I just wanted to try something. Trust me?"

"Of course."

"Okay, sit down please." I said as I gestured for her to sit on the bench. She sat down and then I reached to pull out the hair tie that held her braid together. "Can I?"

"Yeah." She nodded and I pulled the elastic band from her hair. I then gently raked my fingers through her red hair to pull the braid apart.

_Holy shit! Her hair is so soft!_

I frowned a bit once her hair was all down and I couldn't run my hand though her hair anymore. I picked my brush up and ran it through her hair until all of her hair got into the proper place. I then opened the new tube of red lipstick I got for her and walked around the bench to be in front of her.

"Woah wait? You want me to wear red lipstick?" She asked worryingly as she noticed the vibrant shade.

"Hey, I know it's a bold color and it'll draw some attention, but trust me. Okay?"

"Okay." She sighed. I put the lipstick on for her and then I helped her off the bench. I took her over to the full length mirror and she gasped at her reflection.

"Wow." She breathed. "I didn't realize that wearing contacts and some lipstick could make me look so different."

"Do you like it?"

"I love it! I don't think it'll be a permanent thing, but I do feel kinda confident." She admitted as she smiled at her reflection.

"And that's why I wanted to try it. If you feel good about how you look then you'll feel a little more confident." I explained. "But for what it's worth, you look perfect all the time. So don't feel like you have to look like this to feel confident and beautiful."

"Thanks, Toni." She smiled. "For all of this."

"You're welcome. One last thing though!" I said as I went to retrieve the little gift box.

"What's this?" She giggled as I handed her the small box.

"A good luck charm."

She opened the box and her smile got bigger. "Aww, Tee-Tee! You didn't have to get me this." She said as she looked at the cherry charm that connected to a gold chain.

"But I wanted to." I chuckled. "Want me to help you put it on?"

"Yes please." She said as she handed me the necklace and lifted her hair. I put the necklace around her neck and clasped the ends together as she smiled happily into the mirror. "It's so beautiful, Toni. Thank you."

"You're welcome." I whispered. We then heard the locker room door open and Veronica walked in with a couple other vixens. They had walked in through the entrance from the athletic hall and Cheryl and I were out of their immediate sight due to the lockers. We were next to the door that lead into the gym so I figured it'd be best to get Cheryl out there before Veronica bugs her. "Are you ready to go to the gym?" I asked quietly. She nodded and then we made our way to the door.

"Hey, Cheryl!" Veronica called as we walked though the door, but I grabbed Cheryl's hand to make sure she kept walking and didn't give into her.

__________

**Cheryl's** **POV**

Toni and I walked into the gym and spotted Fangs, Kevin, and JB on the bleachers. We walked over to them and they gasped when they saw me.

"Holy shit! What happened to you?" Fangs teased.

"Jeez, I just put some lipstick on her." Toni said as she rolled her eyes.

"What about the glasses?" JB asked.

"I had to put them in my bag and put my contacts in." I explained.

"Oh okay." She nodded. We then noticed that Betty, Polly, and Josie came to join us.

"Oh my gosh, Cheryl!" Betty exclaimed excitedly.

"Okay I get it, I look different!" I fussed in annoyance.

"Good different!" Polly smiled.

"Not that you looked bad before though." Josie added.

"I know, but I don't really wanna make a big deal about it." I shrugged.

"Okay, we'll lay off." Kevin chuckled.

"Are you excited for the tryout?" JB then asked warmly.

"A little bit. I don't really want to join the team because Veronica just wants an opportunity to bully me, but I am starting to like dancing again." I explained.

"Wait . . ." Polly started.

"Do they know about Veronica?" Betty asked me gently.

"Yeah, and they also know I'm a lesbian." I answered. "And for the record, both of those things have to stay between us." I said to the whole group.

"Oh, are you not ready to come out publicly yet?" Fangs asked.

"No. I trust all of you though, so that’s why you all know." I admitted.

"Do you not want to come out because of Veronica?" JB asked.

"Yes and no. I don't know what my parents or Jason would think about it either."

"Well none of us will say anything." Josie smiled. "Right, guys?"

"Right." Everyone agreed.

"Thanks, guys." I smiled. I then looked around and noticed all the cheerleaders and girls trying out were all in the gym. Veronica entered, soon followed by the bulldogs.

"Okay everyone!" Veronica started excitedly. "If you're trying out, please sit over here and wait for your name to be called." She explained as she pointed to the first row of bleachers. She then looked over at me and I could see a hint of surprise in her face. I smiled innocently at her which caused me to see a small flash of anger in her eyes. "First up we'll have Cheryl Blossom." She said happily as she continued to look at me.

_I hate you too, Veronica._

I stood up and my friends wished me luck as I walked down the bleachers onto the gymnasium floor. I heard a rumble of whispers as everyone got a good look at me. I gave Veronica a flash drive with the song I've been practicing with and then made my way to the center. I scanned the bleachers and made eye contact with Jason, who was definitely shocked to see me like this. Around him were the other football players whispering and a few smirking at me. One of them whistled and Jason smacked his shoulder.

_Maybe this was a bad idea._

"Okay, Cheryl. Whenever you're ready." Veronica said with a fake smile after she put the flash drive into the speaker. A wave of realization washed over me and I began to feel nervous and anxious. My breathes got shorter and my palms were clammy. I looked over at Toni and she smiled at me, and even though I was kinda far from her, I was able to read her lips when she mouthed 'you got this, Cher.' I gave her a slight nod and then signaled for Veronica to start the music. The song began and I started dancing just like I've been dancing around Toni. In fact, I shut everyone out as if it was just Toni and I at the park, just like how it's been since Tuesday afternoon. I remembered what she said to me. 'Don't focus on messing up, focus on enjoying the experience'. Toni's warm, comforting voice played through my head as I did just that. I didn't feel nervous anymore and I forgot that all eyes were on me. I smiled confidently as I let my body move freely with the music.

I finished the routine and I looked up and I don't think anyone was expecting for me to dance like that. I looked over at Veronica and her face was absolutely priceless, I’ve never seen her look so shocked. I walked back to the bleachers and Veronica called for the next girl. When I made it back to my friends everyone wanted to talk to me but Betty, Polly, and Josie shook their heads at them, wanting to wait for the tryouts to be over so we wouldn’t be rude. That didn't stop Toni from scooting closer to me and wrapping me into an excited hug.

"You did great, Cheryl!" She whispered.

"Thanks, I learned from the best."

• • •

All of the tryouts were done and Veronica announced who was joining the squad, and my friends and I lit up in excitement once we heard my name get called.

"Congratulations, Cheryl!" Josie exclaimed.

"You deserve it!" Polly added. Everyone agreed with them and I thanked them all.

"I'm going to be honest. That is no where near what I was expecting." JB said and everyone stopped to look at her. "In a good way."

"Well Toni helped me through the whole thing, so all of this is really Toni's work."

"Don't give me all the credit. You're the one who learned it and went out and preformed. I just helped you practice." Toni explained.

"Well thanks for taking the time to help." I thanked her again.

"Let's go get milkshakes to celebrate!" Fangs suggested.

"Maybe another time." I started. "I've been practicing since I found out I had to tryout and I'm exhausted." I admitted. "Plus, Jason and my mom will wanna talk to me about how this went."

"Oh okay, that's cool." Fangs replied.

"What about tomorrow? It's Saturday and you can't possibly be busy all day." Betty asked.

"Tomorrow works with me." I smiled.

"Everyone cool for tomorrow?" JB asked.

"Yeah!" Everyone replied happily.

"Then it's settled." Toni smiled.

"Hey, Cheryl!" I heard Jason call for me.

"I gotta go guys! See you tomorrow!"

They said goodbye and I ran over to meet with Jason and followed him out to the athletic hall so we could talk alone. "You did great, Cheryl!" He said as he hugged me. "But would it be okay if I asked abo-"

"About the look?" I cut him off and he nodded. "Well I couldn't wear my glasses obviously, but the lipstick was Toni's idea."

"Oh okay." He said quietly and I could tell he wanted to say something, but bit his tongue for the sake of not having another argument about my friendship with Toni.

"Hey, Jasonkinz!" Veronica said as she approached us and reached up to kiss Jason.

_Can she please stop calling him that?!_

"Oh, Cheryl! You did great during your tryout! I'm so glad to have you on the squad." She said as she hugged me tightly.

"Thanks, Veronica. I'm happy to be a cheerleader with you guys." I smiled warmly.

"Do you want me to go get the car started while you two get your stuff?" Jason asked.

"Yes, please." Veronica said. Jason then left to go to the parking lot to start the car while Veronica and I walked into the locker room. Veronica started changing back into her clothes while I quickly grabbed my bag. She was about to say something but I ran out the door before she got the chance. I decided to wait by the door to the parking lot, so Jason wouldn’t get upset, and I was surprised to see Archie Andrews walk up to me.

"Hello, Cheryl!"

"Hi, Archie." I said shyly.

"Congrats on making the River Vixens! It looked like you had a lot of fun!"

"Thanks, and I did." I smiled politely.

"Jason will probably kill me for asking this but . . . by any chance would you like to go on a date tomorrow night?" He asked sweetly.

_Oh no. What do I say? Archie seems like a sweet guy but I can't go out with him! It's not like I can tell him I'm a lesbian! I'm not ready for that and people will surly find out. I really don't want to hurt his feelings though!_

"Of course she would!" Veronica exclaimed, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Veron-"

"Are you sure? If she wants to go then I want to hear it from her." Archie said concernedly.

"She totally wants to go out with you! She's had a crush on you since forever, she's just super shy." Veronica lied.

"Really?" He asked excitedly.

"Yes! Now give me your phone and I'll put her number in."

"Okay!" He smiled.

_Is she really doing this? Tell me this isn’t actually happening!_

"There you go! She'll be less nervous when you guys text later." Veronica said as she gave him his phone back with my number in it.

"Okay, Thanks! I'll text you later, Cheryl!" He said as he went to catch up with some of the other bulldogs.

"You're welcome, lesbo." Veronica said as she dragged me out the door to the car.

• • •

Jason and I arrived back to Thornhill after we dropped Veronica off at her house. I hadn't really said much during the ride home. Jason attempted to talk to me about the tryout but I told him I'd tell him and our parents all at once. I just didn't want to talk at all because I was upset about Veronica setting me up with Archie.

We walked inside and found our parents in the living room. "Hey, guys." Jason smiled while I put my bag down.

"Hello!" Mom said as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and then ran over to me. "Ooh I like the look!" She complemented. "What made you decide to put on lipstick?"

"Thanks, Mom, and it was Toni's idea." I smiled.

"Tony? Is that your boyfriend?" My father asked as he joined us.

_I guess I haven't mentioned Toni around him yet._

"Toni is my best friend, and she's a girl." I explained as dad simply nodded his head.

"Well tell her I liked her idea." Mom said warmly and I told her that I would. "Now, tell us how the tryout went!" She said excitedly.

"Oh yeah." I giggled. "It went great and I'm officially a cheerleader!"

"I'm so happy for you, honey!" Mom smiled brightly as she hugged me.

"Just don't let this distract you from your academics." Dad said sternly.

"Yes, sir." I nodded.

"Well now you'll get to watch both of us when I have football games and pep rallies." Jason told them both.

"Yeah that's true." I smiled. "Would it be okay if I go upstairs and clean up?"

"Of course! I'll start dinner in a little while so just go rest until then." Mom explained.

"Okay! Thanks, Mom."

I went up to my room and sat on my bed and started to cry. I was honestly so stressed. I was happy to be apart of the River Vixens now, but that only means Veronica will torment me more, and of course she had to butt in with Archie. I honestly didn't know what I would've said to him but it definitely wouldn't have been what Veronica said.

_Why did she have to say I have a crush on him?_

I heard my phone buzz and I looked at the text from my lock screen.

**Unknown/** Hello, is this Cheryl? It's Archie.

I didn't know what to do and that made me start to cry more. I really didn’t wanna hurt is feelings, and now that Veronica told him I had a crush on him makes me feel obligated to go on a date with him, even though I really don’t want to. A moment later my mother came into my room with my laundry and instantly noticed me crying.

"Cheryl? What's wrong?" She asked worryingly as she placed the laundry basket down and rushed to sit next to me on the side of the bed.

"Nothing, Mom. I'm fine." I sniffed as I tried to wipe my tears away.

"You wouldn't be crying if you were fine, honey." She reasoned as she rubbed my back. "Please tell me whats going on."

"Okay." I whispered. "Could you close the door?"

"Of course." She nodded. She got up and closed the door that way I could talk to her alone and not have anybody overhear or interrupt. She then came back and sat next to me. "Now, what's going on? Does this have something to do with the tryout?"

"No. The tryout really did go well, but I'm upset about something that happened after."

"What happened?" She asked gently.

"Well I was waiting for Veronica to come out of the locker room so we could walk to the car together, and then Archie Andrews walked up to me. He asked me out on a date tomorrow and then Veronica came and gave him my number and said that I'd love to go on a date with him. I guess she was excited for me and thought she was helping." I explained as I started to cry more.

"Hey, it's okay." She said softly as she started rubbing my back again. "Do you not want to go on a date with him?" She asked and I shook my head no. "Why's that?"

"Um." I started before I started to sob. I was so scared to tell her and how she'd react. She pulled me into her arms and let me cry into her as she tried to calm me down.

"Shhhh. It's okay, Cheryl. Whatever you need to say, you can say." She soothed.

"I-I don't want to go on a date with Archie because I don't l-like him like th-that. I-I don't like any b-boys like that.” I sobbed out. “I like g-girls." I added quietly as I took in a deep breath and looked down, trying to stop crying in the process. "Please don't me mad."

"Cheryl." She said warmly as she lifted my chin and I saw a loving smile on her face. "How on earth could I be mad at you for something that's out of your control? I don't care about what gender you're attracted to. I just care that who ever you fall in love with, loves you back unconditionally for you are." She explained.

"R-Really?"

"Really." She smiled as she kissed my forehead.

"Th-Thanks, Mom." I sighed shakily as I hugged her. "I'm sorry if I surprised you with this." I chuckled as I calmed down.

"Well you might have surprised me if you had told me before you started to hang out with Toni." She laughed lightly.

"Wait. You know that I like Toni?"

"Well I do now." She smiled and I lightly hit her shoulder as we started laughing.

"Okay, seriously though." I said as our laughter died down.

"Yes, I knew you liked her after you started hanging out with her. The first week or two that you two started spending time with each other, I just thought you were only friends, but after a little bit I could tell that you really like her."

"How so?"

"Well for starters, you spend most if not all of your available time with her, and you do things you wouldn't normally do when you're with her, like riding a motorcycle for example. And I was a teenager once too and I remember that lovestruck look I had whenever I had a crush. The same look you have when you're around Toni." She explained as she hugged me again. "And the same look I've seen on Toni when she's over here with you." She added in a whisper.

"You think Toni likes me?"

"I know she does, Cheryl." She smiled and we sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments.

"Mom? Would you be mad if I ever did date Toni? I know you don't trust the Serpents after what happened."

"I don't trust the Serpents, but I do trust Toni. I can tell she's different from the others and that she wouldn't hurt you. So no, I wouldn't be mad if you two started dating."

"Okay thanks, Mom." I said and then my phone buzzed again to remind me that I had received Archie's text after I didn't open my phone to view it. "Oh. Right." I said as I saw his text again.

"What are you going to say to him?"

"I-I don't know. I can't tell him I'm not into guys but I don't want to hurt his feelings. Plus Veronica said that I had a crush on him when I don't." I explained. "What should I do?"

"Tell him that you want to focus on grades and cheerleading right now before you get into a relationship, and mention that Veronica was just trying to help." She suggested.

"Okay, I'll do that. Thanks, Mom." I said as I hugged her one last time.

"You're welcome, Cheryl. If you ever need to talk to me then please don't hesitate."

"I won't." I said as she got up to go to the door. "Wait, Mom. One last thing." I stoped her.

"Yes?" She asked gently.

"Do you think that Jason and Dad know that I'm gay?"

"Not that I'm aware of, but it’s them so probably not." She laughed lightly.

"Okay. Could you keep it between us for now please?"

"Of course, honey. I'll see you at dinner." She smiled and then left the room. I finally let out a huge sigh of relief and some weight was lifted off of my shoulders. The whole thing went better then I could’ve even imagined and it was amazing to know that my mom was still 100% supportive of me. Now hopefully texting Archie will work out too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are we feeling about nice, supportive Penelope?


	11. Babysitting

**Cheryl's** **POV**

"Jason! Veronica! Please stop making out and let's go!" I snapped as they were practically getting it on after they had just been sitting on the couch. My friends and I were meeting up for milkshakes at Pops to celebrate me becoming a River Vixen. I was excited to go and I had some little bits of news to tell them after last night. Just one little problem. After I told Jason where I was going he decided he wanted to come and bring Veronica. So now I had to wait on them.

"Okay fine." They said as they got up.

"You don't have to be so mad, Cheryl." Veronica rolled her eyes.

"No she has a right to be mad, babe." Jason defended. "I was the one who wanted you and I to tag along with her and her friends, so if she's ready to go then it's time to go."

"Thanks Jay-Jay." I smiled at him. "And stop by Pickens Park on the way so we can pick up Toni." I added. Toni had texted me a few minutes ago and said that she had walked to the park to take pictures this morning and lost track of time. She wanted to know if we could pick her up so she wouldn't be late just because she had to walk back to get her motorcycle. She also didn't want to walk to Pops then back to her apartment when there was rain scheduled for later.

We went to the car and then drove off to make our way to the park to get Toni. I sat in the back and I kept texting Toni to let her know where we were. We finally pulled up and I unlocked the door for her.

"Hey, Tee-Tee."

"Hey, Cher. Thanks for picking me up." She smiled at me. "Hey guys." She then waved at Jason and Veronica and they politely waved back.

"How's your day so far?" I asked.

"It's been good. I figured it would be a nice morning to work on my photography so I went out and did that." She explained. "Anything happen after you left the gym yesterday?"

"Omg yes! Cheryl got asked out and she's going on a date tonight!" Veronica exclaimed excitedly and that caused Jason to slam on the breaks and we all lunged forward and then back.

"Who the hell are you going on a date with?!" Jason asked me in a protective manner with a face that read _'who do I need to beat up?’_

"N-No one." I stuttered. "Archie asked me out but I declined."

"No you didn't. You said you'd go out with him." Veronica explained.

"Actually you told him I'd go out with him for me. I didn't want to go on a date with him." I snapped.

"I was just trying to help. You get so shy when you talk to boys so I figured you needed a little push." She said gently.

_She is so fake._

"Well frankly, as long as you aren't going out with him, or any guys for that matter, then I'm cool." Jason smiled back at me as he calmed down. "I'd hate to see you get hurt, Cheryl." He said genuinely.

"Thanks, Jason." I smiled back before I heard my text tone.

**Toni/** He's so overprotective of you and it's honestly so sweet!

**Me/** Yeah but he needs to chill.

**Toni/** Agreed, I probably have whiplash now from him slamming on the breaks.

**Me/** Same, he’s so over dramatic sometimes.

**Toni/** He is right though.

**Me/** About...?

**Toni/** No boys ;)

I then chuckled lightly as we pulled up to Pops and went inside.

__________

**Toni's** **POV**

We walked into Pops and immediately spotted our group of friends. Polly and Betty had joined us in addition to the others, which meant Cheryl and I would have to be squished into the booth as it was. There is no possible way Jason and Veronica will be able to sit with us, and the place is also packed and the only place they'd be able to sit is the counter. I guess Cheryl noticed that too because a small grin was tugging at her lips.

"Oh. I guess we won't be able to sit with you guys." Jason realized.

"Awww, bummer." Cheryl pretended to be disappointed. I could see in her eyes how relieved she was. Anything that gets her out of being near Veronica makes her happy, and I definitely don't blame her.

"We'll just have to sit at the counter, Jasonkinz." Veronica added.

_What the actual fuck is that nickname?!_

"Okay, we'll be over here if you need us, Cheryl." Jason smiled as they walked off.

" _Jasonkinz?_ " I asked as we walked to the booth.

"Don't even get me started." She gagged, causing both of us to laugh before sitting down.

• • •

We were now drinking our milkshakes and chatting. Cheryl had explained what happened with Veronica and Archie in more detail for everyone and even mentioned that she came out to her mom. I was so proud of her for doing that because I can see how good of a relationship she has with her mother and I'm glad to see that she'll be able to be open to her about who she is.

I excused myself from the table when my phone started ringing and I went outside to take it.

"Hey, Mom." I said into the phone.

"Hello, Antoinette. Your father and I are going out to Greendale to meet with our business associates."

"Okay, what does this have to do with me?"

"Well the nanny is sick and we need you to watch Annabella."

"I can't watch her today, Mom. I have a big work load tonight that I have to get done."

"There's no one else to watch her. Besides you never come to see her and she thinks you hate her."

"I don't hate her! I just have a lot on my plate and I can't get my work done with a little kid running around."

"Well that's too bad, Toni. Come pick her up in half an hour. If you don't then we'll just drop her off at your place."

"But-" I started to say but she hung up. Annabella is my eight year old sister. I moved out of the house when she was six and since I've been busy with school, work, and the Serpents, I haven't been able to find the time to go visit her. I feel terrible about it and more about her thinking I hate her. I just have a lot going on.

I walked back in and sat down, obviously frustrated. "What's wrong, Toni?" Fangs asked.

"Oh nothing. My mom is just going to drop my eight year old sister on me for the day and I have to edit two sets of wedding pictures by tomorrow morning." I sighed. "I would've had time to do it but it's going to be so much harder when I have to take care of her at the same time." I added with noticeable stress in my voice.

"Hey, Tee-Tee." Cheryl started. "I don't have any plans today. So if it's any help I could come over and watch her while you work." She offered sweetly.

"No, Cher. You don't have-"

"I know I don't have to, but I want to help." She smiled. Her smile is so goddamn cute and I just can't say no to her when she smiles at me.

"Okay, fine, but how are we going to get there with Jason and Veronica needing the car to get back to your house?"

"We'll give them a ride home." Polly said.

"All Cheryl has to do is get the keys from Jason." Betty added.

"That won't be hard." Cheryl smirked. "Excuse me, Toni." She said and I scooted out of the booth so she could get out.bI sat back down and we all watched her walk over there. She talked to them and I saw Jason shake his head. Cheryl then looked down sadly and began to walk away. I looked at her confusedly and she smiled as mouthed ' _Three,_ _two,_ _one_ ' and then right on cue Jason called her back and gave her the keys.

"Thanks, Jason!" She thanked him and then looked back at me. "C'mon, Toni!"

I nodded and waved to everyone and followed her to the car. We sat down and started dying of laughter. "Well you obviously knew that would work." I laughed.

"Yup! It's practically a routine now. I need something, Jason says no, I say 'Oh okay. Sorry to bother you.' as sadly as possible while I shuffle my feet and play with my hands, then walk away sadly and he feels bad and changes his mind. Works every time!" She explained.

"Well he definitely cares about you, he just needs to lighten up and let you go and do what you want."

"I know right." She said as she started the car. "Tell me which ways I need to go, okay?"

"Okay. Turn left from the parking lot and we'll go from there." I smiled and we drove off.

__________

**Cheryl's** **POV**

"Woah your house is nice!" I said as we pulled up to the large house. The house wasn't nearly as big as Thornhill but it was large and really beautiful.

"It's not as nice yours. Besides, it's not mines it's my parents’." Toni laughed.

"Right." I nodded. There was a butler packing luggage into a fancy car and that had me a little confused.

"I thought they were only going to Greendale for the day." I commented.

"My parents still feel the need to pack. One time they went on one of these afternoon trips and it got extended or they wanted to have their own little trip. So they always go everywhere prepared now." Toni explained as we got out of the car and made our way inside. We went inside and I saw a man and a woman in the living room, talking to a little girl on the couch. The little girl looked so much like Toni except her hair was a dark chocolate brown with no additional colors. She also dressed fancier than Toni, but fancy wasn't Toni's thing. She was currently wearing a purple dress, a sparkly black head band with matching shoes, and a very upset expression upon her freckly face.

"I don't wanna go with Toni!" The young girl whined and Toni and I moved from view.

"She'll hang out with you this time and you'll have fun." Her mother smiled.

"But she hates me! She'll be busy with something!" She yelled back and I looked over at Toni and I could see the hurt and sadness in her eyes when she said that.

"Well, Annabella. You don't have a choice." Toni's father said stiffly. Toni then walked into sight and knocked on the wall as if we had just arrived and didn't hear anything that was said.

"Hey guys." She smiled and I followed in with her.

"Hello, Antoinette." Her mother said and hugged her.

"Nice to see you." Her father added but Toni's sister remained quiet.

"Who's that?" Annabella asked as she pointed at me.

"This is my friend, Cheryl." She smiled back.

"It's nice to meet you all." I said politely as I gave a little wave.

"Oh. A _friend_." Her father looked at me with disgust.

"Antoinette, if you and your girlfriend do anything inappropriate in front of Ann-" Her mother started.

"Oh my god! What the hell you guys?! Cheryl isn't my girlfriend and even if she was we'd never do anything in front of Bella." She snapped angrily, cutting her mother off.

"That is not how you speak to your mother, Antoinette!" Her father yelled.

"Well she has no right to assume anything about me and my friend. Neither of you do! Now if you'll excuse us we'll be taking Bella and we'll go." Toni explained. "C'mon, Bella." She finished and Annabella got off the couch and we walked out of the house to get in my car. We let Annabella into the back seat and Toni looked at me nervously. "I'm so sorry if they made you uncomfortable, Cher."

"It's okay, Toni. Let's get Annabella back to your place." I smiled as we both got into the car.

"Okay, one sec." She said then turned to look back at Annabella. "You okay, Bells?"

"Yeah." She deadpanned.

"Okay. Have you had lunch?"

"No."

"Do you need us to pick you up something to eat?"

"No."

"Okay. Well let us know if you change your mind." Toni finished and then turned back to buckle her seatbelt. We drove off away from the house and Toni looked so sad. She was trying to talk to her sister but she wanted nothing to do with her. I felt terrible for her, especially with her overhearing her saying that she didn't want to go with her.

Not too long after we left the Topaz's house we made it to Toni's apartment. We went upstairs and were greeted by Hot Dog as soon as we all walked inside.

"Hi doggy!" Annabella smiled happily as she petted him. We went over to the couch and I sat down next to Annabella as she continued to pet the dog. "So why is Cheryl here?"

"Um she's going to watch you while I work." Toni replied gently.

"And as always work is more important." Annabella mumbled.

"Bells-"

"Don't call me that!" She snapped. "Just go work." She added sadly.

"I could hang out for a few min-"

"No."

Toni looked down sadly. "Okay. Let me know if you guys need anything." She whispered and then went to her room to work on her laptop.

"Why is she acting like she cares?"

"Because she does, Annabel-"

"Just call me Bella please." She stopped me.

"Okay. She does care about you, Bella. Toni is one of the most caring people I've ever met." I smiled.

"Why doesn't she ever come and see me then?"

"Well she does have a job and it's very important. She has to pay for this apartment and all of her food and necessities all by herself. So if she doesn't do her job, she doesn't get paid. That's why she's in her room instead of out here with us."

"Is she busy with it all the time?"

"No, she's just busy with school and stuff too."

"Oh. I still wish she'd come over more often." She sighed sadly.

"Well do your parents always act a little rude to her or make her angry easily?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah. Whenever she comes over they make her mad and she leaves early."

"Well that could be another reason she doesn't stop by. She's not avoiding you, but she might be avoiding your parents."

"Oh, I didn't think about that.” She said quietly. “I'm sorry."

"You don’t need to apologize, but please talk to Toni later and work this out." I smiled as I rubbed her shoulder.

"Okay. Thanks, Cheryl." She said happily and then her stomach growled.

"Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?" I giggled.

"Um, maybe I do." She admitted. "What does Toni have?"

"I don't know I'll go ask." I said and then went to Toni's room. "Hey, Tee-Tee." I smiled.

"Hey, Cher. Everything okay so far?"

"Yeah, but she wants something to eat now. What do you have?"

"Hmm." She thought. "I have some left over pizza."

"Okay I'll let her have that. Is there anything you need?"

"I'll probably get up and get a bottle of water in a minute." She shrugged.

"I'll go get it for you! That way you can focus and get done sooner so you can spend some time with Bella."

"Oh, okay then. Thanks, Cher. I appreciate everything you're doing for me today."

"You're welcome, Tee-Tee." I said and then I went back to Bella. "I'm going to heat up some pizza and you can pick out a movie on Toni's Netflix." I said as I turned the TV on and put it on Netflix.

"You don't need to heat it up. I like cold pizza." She said when I handed her the remote.

"Okay, I'll go get it." I went to the fridge and got out the pizza and placed it on a plate. I then got out a water bottle for Toni and found a juice box I could give to Bella. I gave Bella her food and then took Toni's water to her. Once that was all done I went back over to the couch and sat down with Bella as we began to watch 'The Nightmare Before Christmas'.

__________

**Toni's** **POV**

After a couple hours I managed to finish editing all of the pictures and sent them to my boss. I then put my laptop away and went out to the living room. "Hey guys I'm done!" I said happily as I sat down with them.

"Yay!" Bella exclaimed as she hugged me.

"Not mad anymore?" I asked in surprise.

"No not really." She smiled. "I'm just glad we can spend some time together now."

"Me too." I said and Cheryl smiled at both of us. "So what do you wanna do?" I asked her as I pulled away from the hug.

"Watch more movies." She replied back.

"Okay that sounds good. You staying, Cher?"

"No, I need to get home so Jason can use the car. Maybe next time though?"

"Of course." I smiled. Bella and I walked Cheryl out and then went back to the couch and picked a new movie.

"She was nice. I'm happy that you found a good girlfriend after that bitch broke your heart."

"Okay one, language!” I snapped at her. “Two, Cheryl isn't my girlfriend."

"Oh. You were serious about that earlier." She frowned.

"Yeah. Honestly I'd love for her to be my girlfriend but she's my best friend and I don't want to ruin anything. I don't think she's into me anyways." I admitted quietly.

"Please, she's totally gay for you. You two were both making heart eyes at each other." Bella teased.

"N-No we weren't. Okay maybe I was but she definitely wasn't. That's just wishful thinking."

"Well while I was hanging out with her I asked her if she had a boyfriend or girlfriend and she said no, so what's the harm in asking her out?"

"She could hear me." I laughed and she punched my shoulder.

"Seriously!"

"Okay, well if she doesn't feel the same way then I don't want things to be awkward between us or lose her as a friend completely."

"Okay, I understand that, but I'm telling you that she likes you."

"Well if we're meant to be together then we'll find out soon enough." I smiled. "So why aren't you mad anymore?"

"Cheryl gave me another way to look at the situation. She said you have to pay for this place and everything you need by yourself and you need to work to be able to do that. She also suggested that you don't seem to have a good relationship with Mom and Dad." She explained.

"Well she's right about all of that. The big reason I don't like to come over a lot is because I want to have a civil relationship with Mom and Dad but it doesn't seem like they do."

"Yeah. Whenever you come over they get kinda weird and they always say something rude about you when you leave. Mostly complaining about how you're bisexual."

"Well if they ever wanna say anything to my face, call me over and I'll say what I need to say back to them." I chuckled.

"Were they the reason you left?" She then asked quietly.

"One of the reasons. You know about how they didn't like the Serpent thing and then in addition to that they were giving me a hard time about everything. They always pressured me about grades and picked on me about my sexuality, and to be completely honest the thing that really set me off was a comment Mom made about Lindsey a few days after she dumped me. So one day I had enough and demanded that they let me move out and they did."

"I'm sorry about that, Toni. I didn't realize it was that bad." She said sincerely.

"Bells, you're eight and you were six when this all went down. I don't expect you to know a lot about it." I reassured.

"Okay. Could you promise that we could at least hang out more?"

"Of course, Bells." I smiled again and then we turned on a movie and continued to catch up and make up for lost time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you’ve all gotten a glimpse at Toni’s sister, and I promise you’ll love her if you don’t already!


	12. Cheer competition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Lots of this chapter and the next one will take place in Seaside. It seems to be a small town in the actual show, but it's a big city in this fanfic. Carry on now :)

**Cheryl's** **POV**

A week has now passed and it was Friday once again, and might I say that this has been the longest week of my life! Josie wasn't kidding when she said Veronica was being awful in practice. Everyday this week I've had to go to practice before and after school and the moment I get home I eat, take a shower, and then pass out just to repeat the routine the next day. I've only been able to see Toni a couple times this week and we really didn't get to talk much. We two classes together but we're currently doing group work in both and we don't get to hang out in them. I wish I could spend time with her but I'm just so tired, and she understands but I still feel bad. To be honest I thought this may help me get over my crush a little bit since I'm not around her. I was definitely wrong there, it's like I'm craving her company right now which has made my crush much more intense. Aside from that I was kind of looking forward to the cheer competition. It would last all weekend and we'd be traveling up to Seaside, and today after school we were going to load up onto the bus and then check into the hotel we'd be staying at. Saturday we'll do our routine and then hang out at the hotel for the late afternoon and then preform again if we make it to finals on Sunday. Either way we'll leave on Sunday to come home, whether we leave in the morning or stay for finals. I was nervous about it though because if I mess up it costs everyone instead of just me. We also have to share a room with someone and I wasn't sure who I'd be paired up with.

I was currently walking to lunch to sit with my friends. I, along with all of the other River Vixens, have been going to the gym to practice during our lunch break all week. Since they've had me and the other new girls, everyone's been adjusting and we used our lunch break to ensure we could work out the routine. I wish I had been able to sit with Toni, JB, Kevin and Fangs but at least I was allowed to be late to my 4th period thanks to the excuse from our cheer coach.

I walked up to the table with Josie and then everyone lit up with excitement.

"Oh my gosh you guys finally came to lunch!" Kevin exclaimed.

"Yeah we've finally got the routine down to the point where Coach Jennings and Veronica were happy with it." Josie laughed.

"Wait so there's a coach in there and Veronica is still a bitch?" Toni asked.

"Well kinda. Coach isn't there for morning practices so Veronica is awful but in the afternoon and at lunch she's been nice since she was there." I explained.

"Okay that makes sense." JB chuckled.

"So what's the plan for you guys from here?" Fangs asked.

"Finish the school day, practice, get on the bus, go to the hotel and check in." Josie and I explained in unison.

"You won't be able to hang out at all?" Toni asked.

"Yeah we were talking about going to Pops before you all left." Kevin added.

"Sorry guys but we have to stay here so we won't be late to the bus." Josie said and we all frowned.

"How about we skip school on Monday and make up for lost time? We'll fill you in on all the details from the competition then." I suggested.

"Shit, Cherry I'm rubbing off on you." Toni laughed.

"You sure about that, Cheryl?" Fangs added.

"Fangs shut up I'm totally cool for skipping school." JB said happily.

"Seems like a good idea. We'll probably need it after that." Josie smiled.

"We'll talk about that idea later." Kevin said. We all continued to talk and then we left to go to our 4th period classes and I decided to walk with Toni and see what her plans were for the weekend.

"I don't have any at the moment. I have a Blue & Gold meeting after school today and then I'm going home. I've caught up on work and I've been hanging out with the Serpents but I guess I just miss hanging out with my bestie." She explained and she gave me a sad smile.

"I've missed you too, but don't worry, we'll be able to hang out again on Monday." I smiled once we made it to my class.

"Okay, well I'll text you later, Cher."

"Okay, text you later!"

__________

**Toni's** **POV**

As I went through the rest of my school day, I was so bored and dying to leave to go hang out with Cheryl. This past week hasn't been the same since we didn't get to hang out that much. We've talked a little bit and she told me all about how cheer was going, but other than that there was nothing. I really wanted to be able to hang out with her before she left, but I guess that isn't happening. I've just missed her company all week and I found myself constantly thinking about her.

I walked into the Blue & Gold after school and Jughead and Betty were already in there.

"Hey guys." I smiled.

"Hey, Toni. This will be a quick meeting since I need to hurry to the gym but I was wondering if you and Jughead could edit next weeks newspaper while I'm gone this weekend." She asked of us.

"Betty, I'm going up there with Jason so we can be there for you guys. How are Toni and I supposed to work on it?" Jughead reminded.

"There's this thing called email, Jug." I chuckled.

"Right."

"Are we covering the cheer competition?" I asked.

"Not that I know of. I would've let you guys know well in advance so you guys could work out plans for it. I didn't plan anything because I'm going to be too busy to take notes." Betty explained.

"I could take notes, Betty." Jughead suggested.

"We still need pictures-" I started before there was a knock on the door.

"Oh hey, Coach Jennings." Betty smiled.

"Hello, Betty. I'm sorry to ask this so late and I meant to ask earlier but it slipped my mind, but by any chance could you guys cover the cheer competition?" She asked nervously.

"Oh we were just talking about that." Betty said.

"I think we could because I'm going up there to sit in the crowd but we need our photographer." Jughead explained.

"Yeah Toni wouldn't have anywhere to stay." Betty added.

"I could put her in one of the girl's rooms as long as someone is okay with making room for her." Coach Jennings offered.

"What about your parents?" Jughead asked.

"Won't be an issue." I smiled.

"Okay well if I could talk to one of your parents over the phone real quick that would be great."

"I'll ask my mom and then let you talk to her."

"Okay just meet me in the gym. Now I'm sorry but I need to take Betty with me."

"Oh okay, I'll see you tomorrow, Jughead." Betty said as she left with the coach.

"I'm going to go back before I meet up with Jason. Catch you later, Toni. Hope to see you there." He smiled and then left. I then took out my phone and called my mom.

"Hello, Antoinette." She answered after a few rings.

"Hey, Mom. I need to go to this cheer competition to take pictures for the school paper and it's last minute and need parental consent to go."

"Okay I'll talk to whoever I need to talk to. Just don't get in trouble."

"I won’t. I'll call you back in a minute."

"I'll listen out for the call." She said then hung up. I grabbed my bag and went over to the gym and called my mom back for the coach. They talked for a minute or two and then the coach let me know it was okay that I came with them.

"The bus will be here in an hour so go home and get what you need then get back here." Coach Jennings explained hurriedly.

"Will do. Thank you so much." I smiled and then walked out. As I walked out Cheryl and Josie looked at me confusedly before I left, but I saw Betty go up to them so I think she'll explain. I then went to the parking lot and hopped on my motorcycle and went home. As always I was greeted with Hot Dog when I walked in and I realized that someone would need to take care of him for the weekend. I decided to call Fangs and ask if he could take care of him for me.

"Hey, Toni! What's up?"

"Fangs, I need to go on this trip to the cheer competition for the Blue & Gold and I don't have anyone to watch Hot Dog!"

"Oh okay, just walk him to my trailer with what he'll need and I'll watch him."

"Thanks, Fangs. I'll see you in a few minutes."

I grabbed a bag and I washed out his food and water bowls and then put them into the bag along with some of his toys. I put his leash on him and put the bag on my back. I also got his bag of dog food to take too. Fangs was close by so it was about a five minute walk, but since I was on a time crunch and was carrying a heavy bag, Hot Dog and I just ran there.

"Shit you got here fast!" Fangs said when he opened the door.

"I know." I said as I passed him the leash and gave him the bags. "I have to go now, thanks so much for doing this." I said gratefully.

"No problem, Toni. Have fun!"

I then darted back to my apartment and looked at the clock and I still had half an hour. I got a duffle bag from my closet and put a couple outfits and some pajamas in, along with my camera for the newspaper, my laptop, and my phone charger. Once that was done I got my keys and locked up then went back to my motorcycle. I quickly started the engine and made my way back to the school and I had arrived just in time. The charter bus had just pulled up and the cheerleaders were walking out with the coach. I went over to them and checked in with Coach Jennings then met up with Cheryl and Josie as we got on the bus.

"Hey guys! I smiled happily.

"Toni!" They exclaimed and hugged me.

"Betty told us that you're coming with us and we're thrilled!" Josie smiled.

"This is going to be the best trip!" Cheryl squealed excitedly. We laughed a bit and then we went to the middle of the bus and sat down. Josie sat across from me on the isle while Cheryl had the window seat.

"I'm so happy that you're here." Cheryl said as she hugged me again.

"Me too." I smiled back at her. The cheer coach took roll one last time after our luggage was stored away and then we started to leave the school.

"So what do you guys know about sleeping arrangements?" I asked.

"I know that it'll be two to a room but coach picks who we share our room with." Josie started.

"She said we'll find out when we get there." Cheryl added.

"Okay, thanks."

__________

**Cheryl's** **POV**

I had fallen asleep on the way to the hotel because I was still really tired. I remember getting on the bus, stoping to eat dinner at a 'McDonalds', and then I passed out once we were back on the bus. I woke up and I was laying my head on Toni's shoulder while she continued to talk to Josie.

"Oh my gosh!" I said as I got off of her. "I'm sorry, Toni."

"It's okay, Cher." She giggled. "I would've moved you if it bothered me." 

"Are you sure?" I asked quietly.

"I'm sure, Cheryl."

"Okay." I said as I turned to look out the window and noticed we were pulling up to the hotel. We all got out and stretched before going to the lobby to wait while Coach Jennings checked us in. She came over to where we were sitting and called out who'd be sharing a room. She listed off all the pairs, going down the list she already made, and my heart dropped when I heard

"And finally Cheryl and Veronica. Here are your keys." She said as she handed Veronica and I a set of room keys.

_Why?! What did I do?!_

"Where am I staying?" Toni then asked.

"Oh right. Are there any girls who are okay with sharing with Toni as well?" The coach asked and I quickly raised my hand before anyone else could. "Great! Thank you, Cheryl!"

"You're welcome." I smiled back and then I turned to see Veronica glaring at me. Veronica, Toni and I got our bags and then we made our way up to our room. Veronica went right in and picked her bed.

"You two get that one." She said harshly. "And you guys better not start fucking while I'm in the room, understand?"

"And you better not be a bitch to Cheryl while I'm in the room, or at all for that matter." Toni said as she shoved Veronica's shoulder as she walked past, pulling me with her by my hand.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes then received a text message. "Jason's here. I'm going to go see him." She said and then left.

"Thank god she's gone." Toni chuckled as she got her pajamas out of her bag.

"Yeah. Thanks for standing up for me." I said as I got my pajamas out as well.

"You're welcome, Cher. I'll always do my best to protect you from her."

I smiled back and then we started to change into our pajamas and I blushed after I took a quick glance at Toni in her underwear. She was wearing a black laced bra with a matching thong. I had never seen her this exposed and all I wanted to do was kiss her and feel her warm caramel skin against my body. I quickly turned away so I wouldn't stare and then I put my pajamas on and went to the other side of the bed and hopped in, followed by Toni on her side.

"Are you okay, Cher?"

"Y-Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you were really tired on the bus and you're being kinda quieter than usual. Plus your face looks hot." She said concernedly as she felt my face to see if I had a fever.

_Your face looks hot too._

"I'm okay, Toni. It's just been a long week. I don't know why my face is red though." I lied on the last part.

"Okay." She whispered as she stroked my face. "I just want to make sure you're okay." She added as she kept eye contact with me before her eyes flickered down to my lips.

_Wait what? Why did she look at my lips? Be cool, Cheryl. Be cool._

"Thanks, Toni, for always being here for me." I said quietly, continuing to whisper like Toni had.

"You're welcome. I just want to make sure you have someone by your side." She explained. "I never want to see you get hurt or lose you." She admitted.

"I never wanna lose you either, Tee-Tee. I care about you too much." I breathed into her face. It was at this moment I realized how close we were to each other. We had both leaned into one another and we had connected our foreheads.

"C-Can I kiss you?" Toni asked as she locked eyes with mine.

"Please do." I nodded as I leaned in more. Toni moved both of her hands to cup my face and then slowly connected her soft lips to mine as she stroked my cheeks with her thumbs. I kissed her back instantly and put my hands on her waist and moved a little closer to her. I smiled against her lips and she did the same before pulling away, keeping her forehead on mine.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." She smiled happily.

"Trust me, Toni. I know. I've felt the exact same way." I admitted. I then moved and cuddled into her as I rested my head in the crook of her neck. As I did that, she adjusted and got comfortable, wrapping her arms around me and then moving one of her hands into my hair to massage my head. "I've liked you for awhile now." I whispered.

"Me too. I liked you before we even started talking but I thought I'd scare you, but I had to help with Veronica that day."

"Same for me too, and thanks again for that. I really needed a friend like you at the time and you've helped me a lot."

"Are you saying you don't need me anymore?" She joked as she raised an eyebrow as she started to move away teasingly.

"No, I'm definitely not say that!" I laughed as I clung on to her. "In fact, I need you to keep massaging my head and cuddling me." I smiled happily at her. "And I need a forehead kiss."

"You're such a dork and I love it." She laughed and then leaned down and applied a few gentle kisses to my forehead. I giggled and then I kissed her jawline. We then calmed down and sat in a peaceful silence for a few moments. In these moments I thought about what we do next. She knows I like her and I know she likes me, so are we supposed to say something about it or just leave it be? I guess I'll take a chance and ask.

"Hey, Tee-Tee? What does this mean for us? Are we still best friends, or are we more than that now?" I asked nervously.

"This means what ever you want it to mean. As long as you're happy, I'm happy." She smiled as she moved a piece of hair from my face.

"Okay. Um one thing. If we date does that mean you won't be my best friend anymore?" I asked seriously.

"Cher." She said softly. "Just because things change a bit to accommodate our feelings, doesn't mean we won't still be best friends."

"Are you sure?"

She leaned down and kissed my forehead then met my eyes again. "I'm sure."

"Okay." I breathed. "Th-Then i-in that case . . . um w-would . . ." I tried as my nervous nature finally caught up with the situation.

"Are you getting all nervous on me?" She teased and I blushed as I hid my face in her hair. "Aww okay. Don't worry I'll ask." She soothed as she rubbed my shoulder. "Cheryl Blossom," She started as she gently moved my head so I'd look at her. "would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes." I smiled brightly as I blushed. "I'd love to be your girlfriend, Toni."

She leaned down to my lips so she could kiss me again, but we stopped when we heard Veronica and Jason talking outside the door.

"Oh no." I frowned as my heartbeat pounded with fear and worry as we heard Veronica get the room key for the room.

"Shit! Babe, roll over and pretend you're asleep!" She whisper-yelled as she took my glasses off my face and put them on the beside table before turning the lamp off. I did as I was told and smiled excitedly.

_She called me babe!_

We were on the bed furthest from the door and I was facing the wall, so I could smile all I wanted as long as I get facing the wall. Veronica and Jason walked into the room and then stopped.

"Oh, they're asleep." Jason said quietly.

"It's only nine and I was gone for ten minutes! What happened?" Veronica added on.

"I think Cheryl's just exhausted at this point. She's been working hard for this and I hope her work pays off." Jason replied and then an uncomfortable silence filled the room.

"What's wrong, Jason?"

"I don't like how Toni is sleeping in the same bed as Cheryl."

_What?_

"Why? They're just friends right?"

"Yeah, but Toni's a fucking dyke and Cheryl's been impressionable lately. I don't want her thinking that she's a lesbian just because Toni is. Besides, Toni is just going to use her for sex and then leave her. That's what she does. I don't want Cheryl to get hurt."

_Did he just say that?_

I've been worried about coming out to him but I knew he'd probably be the most accepting of it. I guess I was wrong. I also can't believe he called Toni that! There’s a better way to phrase it without using that word, and does he not know that she’s bisexual? Also, what if I came out to him and he called me a dyke behind my back? The thing that really pissed me off was him bringing up Toni's past. Toni is so insecure about it and I just wish people would stop judging her on that, especially when everything that’s said about it isn’t even true.

After Jason said that I tensed up which Toni immediately noticed. Her hands were under the covers and she carefully moved one to my rib cage. She rested her hand on me and comforted me best she could in the moment by rubbing her thumb along my skin.

"Jasonkinz." Veronica chuckled. "Cheryl's doing just fine. What's wrong with her making some new friends? She's just as old as you and she's allowed to live her life the way she wants."

"Okay I understand that but there's just something about Toni I don't like."

"Trust me, Jason. Toni really cares about Cheryl. Whether anything is romantic or not, I can tell she wouldn't let her get hurt."

"Okay, but still-"

"If it makes you feel any better, when I come back from taking you to you're room I'll tell Toni to take my bed and I'll share with Cheryl."

"That's perfect. Thanks, Ronnie!" Jason said and gave her a quick kiss.

"You're welcome. Now let's go before we wake them up." She said and they left the room. I stayed completely still as I let a few tears run down my face.

"Cher. Please look at me." Toni whispered gently. I turned over and looked at her and I was immediately wrapped in her embrace. I started to cry more into Toni's shoulder and she rubbed my back. "It's okay, Cheryl." She said and then kissed my cheek.

"W-Why does he have such a problem with you? You never did a-anything to him."

"Shhh. I don't know, baby. He's just a little too protective. Has he said anything like this that you know of?"

"Y-Yeah and I always get upset but he doesn't seem to care."

"He does care, he just needs to learn a better way to express it."

"Yeah." I said quietly. "I'm sorry he called you a dyke. He shouldn't have worded it like that, and I don’t know if it’s even more offensive or not because you’re—“

"Hey, calm down.” She interrupted. “I'm not upset about that. It's not the first time I've been called something like that and it surly won't be the last. I'm just mad about everything he said after that."

"Me too. I hate it when people assume stuff about you just because of Lin—" I started but stopped when she kissed me.

"Not about that." She said after she pulled away. "I'm mad that he said that he doesn't want you to think you're a lesbian just because I’m bisexual. He was saying it as if he'd think it would be bad if you're a lesbian and I didn't like that. He should be supportive of you."

"Yeah I know, I'm really upset about that too. He's been so annoying ever since we started hanging out because now I spend all my time with you and your friends. I think I just need to distance myself from him for a little while. I don't think I'll be coming out to him anytime soon either." I explained sadly.

"I'm sorry about all that. For the record though, you don't have to come out to him or anyone else until you're comfortable with it. If that means keeping our relationship a secret for a little while then I'm okay with it. I just want you to be comfortable." She said sincerely. "I also want to say this up front. I want you to know that I'd never use you, for sex or anything. If you ever feel like I'm pressuring you to do something you aren't ready for then please speak up about it. I don't want you to have the regrets that I do." She finished as she looked at me seriously.

"I know you wouldn't do anything to make me feel pressured, but I'll make sure to communicate with you at all times so we can work though things." I smiled.

"Okay, I'll make sure I communicate too." She said happily and then leaned down and connected her lips back to mine. "One last thing. Why the hell was Veronica defending us?" She asked confusedly.

"I have no idea. Probably to look like a nice person in front of Jason." I suggested.

"Yeah, but this was the perfect opportunity for her to say something that could get Jason more wild up about this. We both know she has it in her, so why didn't she do anything?"

"She was probably just in a good mood.”

"Yeah, okay. You're probably right."

Once Toni said that we heard Veronica put the room key in again and stopped cuddling and quickly moved away, but I instantly missed Toni's warm, comforting touch. She walked in and came up to our bed.

"Toni!" She whispered.

"What?" She answered back as she pretended to be tired.

"I brought Jason in here so he could check on Cheryl and he said he didn't want you guys to share a bed. So you need to move." Veronica explained tiredly.

"I'm good where I am. Jason doesn't have anything to worry about."

"But-" Veronica started before I turned over, pretending like they woke me up.

"What's going on?" I yawned.

"Jason came in here and got upset that Toni was in the same bed as you, so Toni needs to move."

"No she doesn't. I don't know what Jason's problem is with her but she's fine where she is.” I said simply.

"Guys seriously!" She whispered harshly. "I really care about Jason and if he has a problem with something then I want to help him."

"Well Jason won't know the difference, okay?" Toni said.

"And if he says anything we'll cover for you." I added.

"Okay fine. Only because I'm exhausted and both of you are too stubborn." She said and finally walked off into the bathroom to change into her pajamas.

"That worked." Toni giggled quietly.

"I know. Now let's get to sleep before she comes back."

"Okay. Goodnight, Cher."

"Goodnight, Tee-Tee." I said and we leaned in for a little goodnight kiss. We then went to bed so we could rest up before the competition in the morning.

__________

**Toni's** **POV**

I woke up in bed with Cheryl. In fact, I was spooning her as she slept. She was so calm and her warm back pressed against my stomach was so comforting.

_I just wanna lay here like this all day._

I then remembered that Veronica was in the room and I slowly sat up and saw she was sleeping and saw that the alarm clock said seven fifty, which meant we had a few minutes before the morning wake up call.

"Lay back down, Toni." Cheryl said quietly. "Please."

"Okay." I smiled. "Did you just wake up?"

"No I've been up for a little while. I was just really comfortable with you cuddling up against me." She giggled.

"I was comfortable too. Just needed to check the time and see if Veronica was awake." I explained. "C'mere." I added as I rolled her over so I could see her beautiful face. "You having a good morning?"

"Yeah!" She said as she kissed the tip of my nose. "I'm really nervous though."

_She's so adorable, I can't believe she's my girlfriend._

"Aww, baby." I cooed as I put my arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "You've been practicing all week and I'm sure you'll be great! You learned the routine I taught you really quickly and I'm sure you were able to do that with this routine. You'll be fine, I promise!" I encouraged.

"Thanks, Tee-Tee." She smiled again. I then noticed that there was a gold chain around her neck and then a cherry charm on it.

"Hey is that the necklace I gave you last week?" I asked.

"Mmhm, I haven't taken it off since you've given it to me."

"Huh I guess I didn't notice that. It means a lot to me that you like it." I admitted.

"And it means a lot to me that you took the time out of your day to get me something that I love."

"It wasn't any trouble."

“Still.” She giggled and kissed me. The phone next to Veronica's bed then went off and she picked it up. We quickly moved away from each other before she noticed, but we could tell that it was the wake up call based on the time. Veronica hung up and looked over at us.

"Time to get up and get ready."

__________

**Cheryl's** **POV**

We were pulling up to the venue for the competition and I felt a wave of anxiety rush over me. I began to tap my fingers against the armrest between Toni and I and Toni took my hand and gave it a comforting squeeze, making me relax a little.

_I can't believe I actually woke up and Toni being my girlfriend wasn't a dream._

We all walked in and went to the bleachers in the giant gym, sitting down where everyone that came from our school was supposed to sit. It's was really just friends and family of everyone on the team. Jason came for me and Veronica but I hadn't seen him aside from hearing him last night. I don't really want him to be here anymore though. My mother wasn't planning on coming because she had a project she needed to work on and my father was taking another business trip, but my Aunt Alice was there for me, Betty and Polly. I don't mind my father not being here but I am upset that my mother isn't here.

"Hello, Cheryl." Alice smiled when I went to say hello with Betty and Polly.

"Hello, Auntie." I returned the smile.

"Are you girls excited?"

"Hell yeah we are! We've been working on this routine like crazy and it's finally perfect!” Betty exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah I'm sure we'll make it to finals!” Polly added with just as much enthusiasm and have Betty a high-five. As we were talking my phone went off and I received a text from Jason.

**Jason/** Hey come over to the lobby area by the parking lot real quick. It's important.

I really didn't want to see or talk to him but he said it was important. Probably something to do with Toni, but I'll go just in case.

**Me/** On my way

"I'm sorry guys but Jason needs me real quick." I explained to them.

"Okay that's fine, but just a heads up we're fourth to preform so we have about forty five minutes." Betty reminded.

"Okay. Thanks, Betty." I said as I went down the bleachers to go find Jason. As I was going down the bleachers Toni got up and followed me.

"Where are you going, Cher?" She asked sweetly.

"To find Jason. He said he needs me and it's important." I groaned.

"Want me to stay here?"

"Come with me please." I said as we reached the end of the bleachers.

"Okay, let's go." She smiled brightly as we made our way to the doors.

We left the gym and walked through the halls, and I began to notice that there were a lot of people here. A guy around our age looked me up and down as we walked by. I immediately felt uncomfortable in the cheer outfit and the bright red lipstick I was wearing.

"Hey, Red!" He said as he followed us. "You got a boyfriend around?" He asked flirtatiously.

"I-I um." I started nervously before Toni stepped in.

"No but her girlfriend is standing right here." She said as she put a protective arm around me and pulled me away. Once we were away from him Toni looked at me apologetically. "Sorry I did that."

"Don't be sorry, Tee-Tee. I'm glad you did that." I smiled. "Plus he's not from our school so it doesn't matter." I added with a giggle. I then looked around and noticed that none of the people around us were from our school. They were probably in the gym already because our section of the bleachers were pretty full. "Now that I think about it actually, none of these people are." I grinned and then grabbed her hand.

"You're right." She smirked and then leaned up to kiss my cheek.

"Come on let's go find Jason." I giggled and we continued towards the front. The building was huge but we made it to the front area where Jason wanted to meet up. Toni and I looked around the area, scanning through the people arriving.

"Cher, over there." She pointed with a excited smile.

_Why is she excited to see Jason?_

I looked where she pointed and I saw Jason, Veronica, and my mother. "Oh my gosh! I thought you weren't coming!" I exclaimed happily after I ran over and gave my mom a giant hug.

"Well I was able to get an extension on my project and decided to come up here and surprise you." She smiled back at me.

"Definitely surprised!" I laughed and Toni awkwardly walked over to us.

"Oh hello, Toni!" Mom smiled at her and hugged her as well. "Are you here to see, Cheryl too?"

"Hi, Mrs. Blossom! And I'm here on newspaper business, but being able to be here to support Cheryl is a bonus." She explained cheerfully. The whole time Toni was talking to my mom, Jason was giving her a sour look.

"Hey, Toni. I think we want to have a little family time before Cheryl and Veronica have to go." Jason said seriously.

"I don't mind if she's here. She's just as much as family as Veronica is." Mom told him.

"I don't think she is. It's not like she's dating Cheryl, they're just friends. Besides Cheryl isn't even ga-" Jason explained and before he could finish Mom cut him off.

"Jason. I don't know what's gotten into you but you're being rude. If you have an issue with Toni then you and Veronica can go and we'll see you later." Mom snapped. I could tell she was getting mad because she hardly ever snaps at anyone.

"You know what, fine." He said and walked off with Veronica.

"You didn't have to do that, Mrs. Blossom." Toni said quietly.

"Yes I did. You're nothing but kind to Cheryl and all of us. I have no idea what's gotten into him." Mom explained with a small smile. "Now let's get to the gym."

"Okay." We both nodded and we began to walk.

"Can we tell her?" I whispered into Toni's ear.

"Of course." She whispered back as she grabbed my hand reassuringly, giving it a light squeeze.

"H-Hey, Mom?" I asked as my heart rate picked up.

"Yes, dear?" She asked as she looked over at us.

"Um . . . Toni and I are dating now." I smiled nervously. "Just wanted you to know."

"Finally! You two took your sweet time working that out." She fussed but pulled us both into an excited hug.

"Okay I wasn't expecting that." Toni laughed.

"She's mentioned that she knew we liked each other last week when I came out to her." I explained to Toni with a bright smile.

"Yes I did." Mom smiled. "Just had to wait till you guys decided to do something."

"Well thanks for being so supportive, Mrs. Blossom." Toni said appreciatively.

"It's not problem. If either of you need to talk then feel free to come to me." She smiled warmly as we made it to the doors.

"Of course, Mom. Thanks. Remember not to tell anyone though." I reminded.

"My lips are sealed." She said as we made it inside. I went to the other cheerleaders and waited with them for our turn. Betty, Polly, Josie, and Veronica sat together and chatted. I was going to tell the girls about Toni but not with Veronica there. Betty was currently trying to get Veronica to take off her charm bracelet since we weren’t allowed to wear jewelry during our routine. I had to give my necklace to Toni for safe keeping earlier so I wouldn't get the team or myself in trouble.

"Veronica, take off the bracelet! They'll disqualify us if they notice you wearing it!" Betty snapped.

"Gosh it'll be fine!" Veronica rolled her eyes.

"Give it a rest, Betty. If we get disqualified then it'll be her fault and she'll deal with her consequences." Polly explained.

"Ahhh! I'm so scared." Veronica mocked and then rolled her eyes. We all just gave up with her then continued to talk as we waited.

__________

**Toni's** **POV**

I went back up the bleachers as Cheryl went over to the Vixens. I decided I'd meet with Jughead and discuss what I needed to get in my photos for the paper. I looked over and he was sitting over with Jason and all the other bulldogs. Lots of the bulldogs are dating Vixens but some came to just to' _support_ ' the team. I made a comment to Cheryl how they're all here just because they wanted to see girls in short skirts and she agreed. She also laughed when I said I'd beat them up if they looked at her specifically. When that boy was hitting on her earlier I almost lost it. I guess I'm already pretty overprotective myself, I mean how can you not be with someone as perfect as Cheryl.

"Hey, Jughead!" I greeted him as I sat down.

"Hey, Toni. How is everything so far?" He asked.

"Good, how about you?"

"Good for me too. You got your camera ready?"

"Always, Jones. What do you want me to get specific pictures of?"

"How about you don't get an up-skirt picture of my sister." Jason butted In bitterly.

"Excuse me?" I snapped.

"You heard me. I know you like my sister and we both know you're just using her so you can have sex with her."

"Bro, chill! I thought you were over this, Toni isn't like that!" Jughead defended me.

"You know what, it's fine, Jughead. I'll figure something out." I said as I gave Jason a bitchy smile. I got up and walked away angrily and then sat down a few rows up from the Vixens. Cheryl looked up at me, eyes full of concern and mouthed 'what's wrong?'. I looked back at her and simply mouthed 'I'll tell you later.' and she nodded. She and the other Vixens were called by the cheer coach to talk right before they went up. I took this moment to get my camera ready to take pictures. Cheryl then flashed me a quick adorable smile as her and the Vixens went up to preform.

All the Vixens got in position and started to dance once the music began. I took pictures as they did the routine and I knew I got some good pictures already that were perfect for the newspaper. Once I got enough pictures I decided to sit and watch the rest. I smiled at Cheryl when we made eye contact for a brief moment. She smiled back at me and it looked like she was having a lot of fun during the routine. It seems like she's really starting to like dancing and maybe even preforming. She's still really nervous and shy of course, but her confidence is getting much better. I then noticed that the dance was getting to a certain part Cheryl was telling me about earlier this week when we got to talk. She said she didn't like it because it lead to a point where she and a couple other girls were lifted up and had to be held to stand up in the air. Cheryl said she hated it because she was afraid of heights and she would be in the middle of the whole stunt. I saw them get in position for the stunt and saw that Cheryl looked a little bit nervous but she pushed though it. The girls lifted her up and my heart instantly dropped as everyone started laughing at her and she fell backwards.

__________

**Cheryl's** **POV**

The dance was going great but we came to the part where I had to be lifted up. Gosh I hated this part. I just felt like everyone had their eyes on me when I was up that high, and of course they did. They were watching our performance and it was easy to mess up, so I was worried about it. I went over to where I needed to be along with the other girls. Josie, Betty, and Veronica were in charge of holding me up for the stunt. I stepped onto Josie and Betty's hands and Veronica boosted me up from the back. As I made it all the way up, I felt my skirt yank down to my knees and I fell backwards, and all three of the girls quickly stopped to catch me and Veronica was trying to get her charm bracelet off of a loop of loose thread on my cheer skirt. Everyone in the gym was laughing at what had just occurred and I ripped my skirt free from Veronica's bracelet and pulled my skirt back up to cover my exposed underwear. I then ran out of the crowd of Vixens who were trying to figure out what was going on and bolted to the doors. I cried as I ran through the hallways and towards the lobby. Once I made it to the lobby, I sat down on a bench and started to cry harder as I looked down at my feet.

"Cheryl!" I suddenly heard and knew it was Toni. I kept looking down as she sat next to me and wrapped me in a hug. "Shhh . . . shhh . . . It's okay, Cher." She soothed as she rubbed my shoulder.

"I-I'm so e-embarrassed, Toni. I can't believe that j-just happened." I sobbed as I laid my head on her chest.

"I know and I'm so sorry that happened." She tried her best to comfort me. We then looked up and saw my mother coming over to us.

"Hey, honey." She said gently to me and I looked down again to avoid her gaze.

"I don't w-wanna talk about this r-right n-now." I continued to sob.

"Okay. Let's go back to the hotel and get you out of here. I already told Coach Jennings that I'm taking you with me." She explained. "I also told her that your a good family friend and let her know you'd be coming too." She said directly to Toni, figuring she'd want to come with us and make sure I'm okay.

"Thank you, Mrs. Blossom." Toni nodded. "C'mon, Cher." She added as she pulled me up and we walked out to my mother’s car.

__________

**Toni's** **POV**

Cheryl's mom pulled up to the hotel and we went inside and up to the room we stayed in last night, since all of Cheryl's stuff was there. I sat down with Mrs. Blossom as Cheryl went to change in the bathroom. We just made small talk until Cheryl came back. When she came back into the room, she had taken her lipstick off, put her glasses back on and her hair up, and she was wearing a sweater and jeggings.

"You doing any better?" Her mom asked gently.

"I guess. I'm just glad that I'm not there anymore." Cheryl whispered. "Where's Jason?"

"He stayed back with Veronica." Mrs. Blossom replied. "Could you tell us what happened?"

"Yeah." She mumbled as she sat down in between us. "When Veronica helped lift me up, her charm bracelet got caught on a loose loop of thread on my skirt and accidentally pulled it down, then I fell back since she was still stuck to my skirt." She explained quietly.

"Why was she even wearing the bracelet in the first place? She knows she's not supposed to wear any jewelry." Mrs. Blossom frowned.

"Yeah and you gave me your necklace to hold so you guys wouldn't get in trouble, but then she walked out there with her stupid bracelet?" I asked getting annoyed with how much Veronica puts Cheryl through. This time was most likely unintentional, but was easily preventable.

"Yeah. Betty told her to take it off and Polly reminded her that we could get disqualified if she wore it, but she kept saying no about it."

"I can't believe that she was so selfish!" Mrs. Blossom said as she got angry. Honestly Mrs. Blossom has no idea what shit Veronica has put Cheryl through over the past 3 years. Cheryl hasn't told her because Veronica has practically become family ever since her and Jason started dating. I wish Cheryl would tell her mom or Jason but I understand that she doesn't want to ruin things. She likes to help and take care of others, even if it's at her own cost. Cheryl's kind and gentle nature is definitely one of my favorite things about her.

"Yeah but there's nothing we can do now. What's done is done." Cheryl shrugged sadly. I hated seeing Cheryl so sad. She's such a good person and doesn't deserve to be sad and all I wanted to do was cheer her up. Luckily for me, I had an idea in mind.

"Hey, Cher?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry that this happened and I know you're embarrassed, and if I could go back and change it to where this didn't happen then I would, but I can't. If you want though, I could do my best to cheer you up." I offered.

"How are you going to cheer me up?" She asked quietly.

"Well." I started. "It's a beautiful day out and Seaside is a big city. We could go on a walk and get your mind off of things. We could also get some lunch and some ice cream or something like that." I suggested.

"Like . . . a date?" She asked with a small smile.

"Do you want it to be a date?"

She nodded with a bright smile. "Yes please."

"Would that be okay with you, Mrs. Blossom?" I asked Cheryl's mom.

"Yeah of course!" She smiled at me. "Just make sure to stay in contact and let me know where you are." She explained to Cheryl and she nodded. "Okay, then I'll let you girls enjoy your date and I'll head back to the competition to see what's going on with everyone there."

"Okay. Thanks, Mom." Cheryl smiled as her mom made her way to the door.

"You're welcome. Please be careful and call me if you need anything." She said and then left the room.

"Are you ready to go?" Cheryl asked me.

"Sure am!" I smiled and we got up and left the room and went down the hall. "So, where do you want to go?" I asked as we waited for the elevator.

"Surprise me." She smiled back excitedly.

"Okay. Just follow my lead." I said as I took her hand and we got inside the elevator to go on our first official date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s a longer chapter and some cute stuff along with some sadness. How are you all feeling after it?


End file.
